QUISIERA SER HUMANO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Ha pasado 1 año desde la que los vulturis les hicieron una visita a los Cullen,ahora todos estan en Inglaterra, Rosalie encuentra una extraña maquina en un parque de diversiones y pide su deseo que pasara? leeanlo esta chido
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA**

**YA QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER EN LAS VACASIONES**

**ESCRIBIR ES LA MEJOR FORMA DE ENTRETENERME**

**Y SE ME OCURRIO ESTO……….**

**QUISIERA SER HUMANO**

PROLOGO

Pv. Rosalie

Ya había pasado 1 año desde la visita de los Vulturi; supuestamente a aniquilarnos, según por la culpa de Nessie (si todos la llamábamos así a raíz de eso y a Bella ya no le molestaba), bueno eso es historia antigua, ahora estábamos todos en Darthmoun en Inglaterra, según "estudiando" en la universidad, con todos me refiero a Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie y yo, Carlisle y Esme se habían quedado en Forks, si no seria muy sospechoso, la despedida de Bella y Charlie fue algo cursi.

_Flashback_

-Ya estamos listos-dijo Edward, estábamos en la puerta de nuestra casa antes de tomar el vuelo a Inglaterra, ahí estaba la familia incluyendo Charlie y ese perro con el problema era otro, después les contare que paso, volvamos a las despedidas…

-Te voy a extrañar Bella- dijo Charlie

-Yo también papa, pero te llamare todos los días y vendremos en Navidad, de todos modos no estas solo estas con Sue, además no puedo dejar a Nessie sin su abuelito, ¿verdad querida?

-Si mami-dijo Nessie en el ultimo año ella había crecido demasiado, ahora parecía una niña de 5 años, a Charlie ya no le importaba se crecimiento acelerado, el sabia que ella era "especial"

-Esta bien, las extrañare a ambas, Nessie cuida a tu mama ¿si?

-Si abuelito- y lo abrazo

-Bueno esta todo listo- dijo Edward-es hora de irnos

-Ya es hora, adiós papa

-Adios Bella te vere pronto, Edward cuida a mis niñas

-Ya sabes que lo hare

_Fin del Flashback_

Nosotros nos habíamos quedado en nuestra casa aquí en Inglaterra, la única que había insistido en ir a la Universidad era Bella, porque quería seguir estudiando ya que no tenia nada que hacer en las mañanas ya que Nessie, iva al prescolar, solo porque quería jugar con mas niños y como cosa lógica Edward estaba con Bella, esos nunca se separaban, debo de admitir que me sentía un poco celosa, Bella tenia una hermosa hija, uqe yo no podía tener, no es que la odiara por eso, yo la había ayudado a protegerla de Edward y Carlisle, lo hice con gusto, pero ahora no se que sentía, su celos, yo era feliz con Emmett y todo lo que conlleva pero sabia que faltaba algo, algo que jamás podre tener.

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL PROLOGO LUEGO**

**SUBO EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **

**BYE**

**HASTA PRONTO**


	2. Chapter 2

**PUES DESPUES DEL PROLOGO AKI LES DEJO ESTE **

**QUE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**A VER COMO ME QUEDO xD**

QUISIERA SER HUMANO

CAPITULO 1

EL DESEO

Pv. Alice

Era una linda mañana de sábado aquí en Inglaterra, vaya este lugar era muy bonito y no era saludable estar encerrados todo el dia encerrados, tenia que salir, ya estuvo, nos vamos de compras!!, seria divertido ir, además a Nessie le fasinaria, la pobre se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la casa, lógico se aburría, aunque Emmett jugaba mucho con ella parecía también un niño.

-Oigan todos!!-grite

-Que cosa Alice?, no tienes que gritar te oímos perfectamente- grito Edward

-Si, no estamos sordos- gruño Emmett

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-pregunto Bella

-Que les parece, si salimos hoy estoy aburrida, vamos de compras!!, ¿que les parece?

-Pero Alice, tengo que terminar esto para el lunes- se quejo Bella, el tiempo no la había hecho cambiar su opinión hacia las compras ni su puntualidad para la escuela

-Bella, Bella y Bella, cariño tienes toda la eternidad para repetir la universidad cuantas veces quieras, piensa en Nessie, también se aburre, que clase de madre eres- dije

-Ok, ya entendí el punto- dijo cerrando el cuaderno- te recuerdo que tu eres mi esclava por un siglo

-¿Qué? Bella- dije- pensé que lo habías olvidado

-Nop, mi queridísima Alice, hay cosas que nunca olvido, ahora regreso voy por Nessie a la escuela y recuerda Alice un siglo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- con eso se fue

-Edward-dije- tu esposa me da miedo!!

-Tu la obligaste a eso, asi que afronta las consecuencias

-Te obligara a ser su esclava?- pregunto Emmett

-Espera un momento- me detuve a pensar y mi cara cayo-Si, si lo haraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

-Te lo mereces-dijo Edward

Pv. Rosalie

A un parque de diversiones, bueno talvez seria divertido, hace mucho que no saliamos, me quería entretener en algo, si no lo veo tan malo.

-A que hora nos vamos??-pregunte

-Tenemos que esperar a Bella, aun no regresa- dijo Jasper

-Me cae que lo esta haciendo a propósito para evitar ir de compras-dijo Alice

En eso escuche el auto pararse en el frente de la casa, esa debía ser Bella.

-Vaya ya era hora!!-dijo Jacob, después subió por las escaleras

Ah no les había contado, si el perro ese nos había seguido hasta aca, fue tan m,olesto tenr que soportarlo en Forks el y su aroma, eso que no lo veía a diario y ahora vive con nosotros, el muy nesio había decidido eso antes de preguntarnos, aun no entiendo eso de la impronoseque y como no dejaba a mi sobrina en paz, pues lo único que hacia era ignorarlo.

-Siento la tardanza- dijo Bella con Nessie en brazos- había mucho trafico

-Hola querida!- dijo Edward saludando y besando en la frente de su hija, jamás pensé verlo tan…paternal

-Hola papi- dijo Nessie abrazandolo, ultimadamente hablaba mas de lo necesario cuando iva al colegio, ya que no podía tocar a nadie, ella lo sabia era muy lista

-Bueno, Bueno dejemos los saludos para después- dijo Alice- ahora vámonos es tarde

-Si, me van a salir raíces- solto Emmett, y yo insistia porque sacaba esos comentarios tan raros y aun me preguntaba porque lo amo

-Porque cumple todos tus deseos-respondio Edward

-Idiota- le gruñi

-Bueno ya vámonos- se volvió a quejar Alice

-A donde vamos tia Rose?- me preguntio Nessie, se preguntaran porque me pregunto a mi y no Alice como todos, esque yo era la tia favorita, ya que Alice tenia su "ceguera" cuando estaba junto a ella, asi que no era tan cercana como yo, pero a pesar de eso Alice no se cansaba de jugar a vestir a su _Barbie Nessie_

-Oh, no se lo dijiste Bella?-la regañe

-Lo siento, vamos a salir de compras y a un parque de diversiones cielo

-Yupi!!, vamos a salir- dijo dando saltitos, en eso bajo el perro

-Nessie!!, al fin llegaron- grito, era tan infantil

-Jake-grito Nessie y corrió a abrazarlo

-Te divertiste hoy en la escuela- le pregunto y ella asintió- Que bueno, y a que hora nos vamos??

-Eso mismo digo yo-gruño Alice

-oK vámonos, ahora si-dije

A pesar de que salimos a buena hora, ya era tarde y ya no podríamos ir de compras cosa que molesto a Alice

-Creo que ni podemos ir de compras Alice-dijo Jasper

-Si, todo por culpa de Bella

-Oye, oye, recuerda que tu eres mi esclava, debes hacer lo que yo te diga

-Ash!!!-refunfuño- no lo has olvidado

-Te dije que no lo haría

-Pues solo nos queda ir al parque-dijo el perro

-Si,Si!! Vamos- dijo Nessie

Y hacia haya nos dirigimos, el parque era muy lindo lo típico, que se encuentra en America: montañas rusas, carruseles, todos los juegos, juegos de video y toda la cosa.

-Vamos mami, papi, Jake!!, apúrense- dijo Nessie emocionada jalando a Bella del brazo

-Espera cariño, tenemos que pagar las entradas- dijo Edward

-Solo un momento-dijo Bella

-Si querida después de esto te subiras a todo- dije yo

-En serio!!- dijo emocionada

-Claro, tenemos toda la noche- dije y me abrazo

-Pero recuerdas que ella a diferencia de ustedes, tiene que dormir- se metió el perro

-A ti quien te pregunto perro metiche

-Yo si me preocupo por su bien

-Y luego, tengo que llorar por ti- dije sarcástica

-Te juro que un dia rubiesita- amenazo

-Bla bla bla- me burle

-Ya basta ustedes dos-dijo Bella- ven Nessie vamos a entra

-Si mami, ya no pelen tia Rose, Jacob

-Si linda, lo que pasa esque Jacob-lo tuve que llamar por su nombre eagh!! Ya que no le gustaba que le dijera perro-es muy metiche

-Buff!!-bufo el perro

Después de eso entramos, al parque la verdad fue todo entretenido, me quede facinada con Nessie se subió en todo, bueno casi todo Bella no la dejo subir conmigo y con Emmett a la montaña rusa, por mas que se lo pidió, no al pasamos todo el dia de aquí para alla. Alice talves no fue al centro comercial, pero se la paso comprando: playeras, peluches gigantes, recuerdos, etc, no se para que quería esas cosas.

Al final solo nos quedo ir a los videojuegos, ahí fue donde yo y Emmett competimos en las carreras de autos

-Te voy a ganar Rose-dijo

-No lo creo, osito- me burle

-Sabes, quiero apostar contigo

-Te escucho

-Quien gane esta carrera, tiene que hacer lo que el otro quiera por un mes, ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena atractivo-susurre- no puedo esperar para que hagas todo lo que te diga

-Jaja, eso ya lo veremos- me reto

-Bueno que empiece el juego-dije

-Adelante

La verdad la carretera que escogió Emmett era muy fácil, y el coche que yo escogi facilitaba las cosas, no tarde en tomar la ventaja, y fue divertido ver la desesperación de Emmett, asi que decidi ser buena y darle algo de ventaja, la aprovecho muy bien eso si que en la ultima vuelta decidi que ya era tiempo de acabar con esto asi que acelere y gane la carrera

-Rayos!!

-Que te dije, bebe

-Quiero la revancha-dijo

-Jaja, esta bien-dije- espera aquí se me acabo el cambio voy mas

-Esta bien

Me fui caminando hacia la persona que cambiaba los billetes , si no antes ganarme una que otra mirada del publico amsculino y uno que otro teléfono que bueno que Emmett no estaba conmigo si no los haría pure en un segundo

-Buenas noches-me acerque a la dependienta

-Buenas noches señorita

-Me podría cambiar este billete?

-Claro- y me entrego las monedas

-Gracias

Me fui de regreso en donde Emmett cuando una maquina me llamo la atención, era muy rara y estaba en lo mas lejano del parque, me acerque a ella y decía arriba "_Salem el magnifico"_, me acerque y leei el grabado:

"_Salem el magnifico :Gran mago y genio que cumple tus deseos sus grandes poderes sobrepasan la realidad, si eres muy valiente atrévete a entrar a su mundo"_

-Wow, que alentador-dije a mi misma-vamos a probar

Saque una moneda y la meti, segui las instrucciones y logre meter la moneda en la boca del muñeco cuando lo hice el hable:

"_Hola aventurero soy Salem el magnifico, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"_

Sabia que era una estupides pero no perdia nada con intentarlo

-Quisiera...QUISIERA SER HUMANO- fue todo lo que dije

_Concedido-volvio a decir_

Y salió una tarjeta que decía:

_FELICIDADES TU DESEO SE HA HECHO REALIDAD_

-Que estupidez!-y me fui molesta de ahí y me dirigí a donde estaban todos

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Emmett- Te estuve esperando

-Lo siento me entretuve con algo

-Bueno es hora de irnos

-¿Por qué?

-Nessie se quedo dormida y ya vimos todo asi que es hora de irnos

-Esta bien- dije- pero aun asi me debes una apuesta

-Oh!, esta bien

Llegamos a la casa, Bella fue a acostar a Nessie a su cuarto, y detrás de ella iva ese perro

-Auh!! Me la pase muy bien-dijo Alice

-Pues si compraste hasta lo que no-dijo Edward

-Ya dejala Edward-dijo Jasper defendiéndola

-Si estuvo divertido-dijo Emmett- lastima que perdi una apuesta contra Rose

-¿Qué apuesta?-pregunto Alice

-Tengo que hacer lo que ella quiera por un mes

-Como si no lo hicieras ya- se burlo Edward

En ese momento iva a contestarle, cuando me empece a marear y perdi el equlibrio

-Me siento rara- dije

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Emmett preocupado

-Me siento…- no pude terminar porque todo se volvió negro

**WOW ESTE SI ME QUEDO MAS LARGO**

**VEREMOS LUEGO QUE PASO CON ROSE**

**Y A LAS PREGUNTAS DE PORQUE NESSIE **

**VA AL COELGIO….**

**LA VERDAD NO SE SOLO SE ME OCURRIO**

**ADEMAS EL CRESIMIENTO IVA DISMINUYENDO**

**ADEMAS SOLO VA A SER POR UN TIEMPO**

**Y ADEMAS ES BUENO QUE ELLOS ESTEN SOLOS**

**SIN SER VIGILADOS X ESME Y CARLISE ADEMAS**

**ELLOS VANA SALIR MAS ADEALNTE**

**NO LOS EXTRAÑAREMOS TANTO JEJEJE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO DESPUES DE UNA LARGA ESPERA LES**

**DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE LA**

**AVENTURA DE ROSALIE Y LOS CULLEN**

QUISIERA SER HUMANO

CAPITULO 2

HUMANO

Pv. Emmett

-Me siento rara-dijo Rose, se veía mareada

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunte

-Me siento…- y cayó al piso. Corrí hacia a ella y la levante.

-Rose, Rose!!- le grite esperando que despertara- Alice!, no responde, que le pasa?

-No, no lo sé, no lo vi venir

-Porque se puso así, es muy raro- dijo Edward

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella bajando por las escaleras

-¿Qué le pasa a la rubiecita, eh?-se burlo Jacob

-No le digas así idiota!- gruñí-No ves como esta

-¿Pero qué paso?- volvió a preguntar Bella

-No lo sé Bella, estábamos platicando y de repente se desmayo o algo así

-¿Eso es normal?-dijo- ¿un vampiro se puede desmayar, Edward?

-No lo sé, en todos mis años jamás vi algo así

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunte con Rose aun en brazos

-Por ahora, hay que llevarla a la cama, todavía respira, no?-acerque mi oreja a su pecho, y aun se oía su respiración

-Si , todavía respira-dije

-Vamos a su cuarto a recostarla-dijo Edward

-Mientras voy a llamarle a Carlisle-dijo Alice- seguro el sabrá que hacer

Subí con cuidado hasta nuestro cuarto, no quería moverla mucho, tal vez le haga bien , que fue lo que paso, hace 1 hora estábamos bromeando y ahora Rose estaba ida, entramos al cuarto y la coloque suavemente en la cama.

-Rose mi amor- le dije- Respóndeme, vamos bebe abre tus ojos, grítame lo que sea pero has algo

-Creo que será mejor dejarla descansar-dijo Alice- porque no vas de caza con Jasper y Edward?

-No lo sé Alice, no quiero alejarme de ella, que tal si despierta-dije- quiero estar con ella

-Vamos, tienes que despejarte, Bella y yo la cuidaremos

-Pero Alice…

-Nada de peros, ve y distraerte estaremos bien

-Está bien Alice, cuídala-deje y baje por las escaleras, y ahí estaban todos

-Oye Emmett, siento lo de hacer rato- se disculpo Jacob- no quería decir eso

-No te preocupes, estaba muy alterado

-Vamos Emmett, salgamos-dijo Jasper quien estaba enviado olas de calma

-Gracias Jazz

-Anda Emmett- dijo Edward

Salimos al bosque muy rápido, quería distraerme un poco, estaba muy preocupado y desconcertado por la situación de Rosalie, e insisto que habrá pasado todo esto es muy raro

-Lo sé Emmett, jamás había visto eso- respondió Edward a mis pensamientos

-Creo que sí, que fue lo que hizo Rosalie antes de desmayarse?-pregunto Jasper

-No. No lo sé todo iba bien, bueno cuando se fue por cambio tardo mucho en regresar eso cuenta

-Eso creo, necesitamos esperar a que ella despierte y nos cuente que es lo que hizo

-Si, tienes razón-_Solo espero que despierte-_pensé

-Lo hará Em lo hará

Pv. Bella

Estábamos Alice, Jake y yo sentados en la sala aun, sorprendidos por lo que le había sucedido a Rosalie.

-Esto es extraño, nunca pensé que un vampiro fuera capaz de desmayarse-dije

-No, no es capaz aunque esta pueda ser la excepción, la verdad no entiendo que fue lo que hizo Rosalie para que le pasara esto-dijo Alice- Es que no vi nada

-Debe haber una explicación- dijo Jacob- Tenemos que preguntarle a Rose que hizo- Wowo era la primera vez que Jake la llama por su nombre

-Tu crees que despierte?

-No sé, tal vez si- dijo Alice

-Como que tal vez?, que no eres la psíquica de la casa?

-No puedo, cada vez que lo intento, hay como un muro negro

-No será por mi o por Nessie?- pregunto Jake

-No lo se pueda que sea eso

-Oye, ya es de día, deben ser como las 7:00, Nessie no tardara en despertar y tal vez quiera ir al parque, que Jake la lleve, si ellos se van tu tal vez puedas ver con más claridad no?

-Puede, no estoy segura

-A mi no me molestaría-dijo Jake

-Lo sé, solo tenemos que explicar quién eres tú, no hay problema- dije sarcástica- Alice, cambiando de tema cuando llegar Carlisle?

-Tomara el vuelo más próximo, solo arreglara unas cosas en el hospital y estará aquí pasado mañana

-Eso es bueno, quizá el Doc. Sepa que hacer, no?-dijo Jake

-Quizá, lo mejor será…- en eso oí un sonido muy extraño, un latido? –Oyen eso?

-Que cosa?-pregunto Alice

--Ese sonido, es como un palpitar-

-Debe ser Nessie, a lo mejor ya despertó-dijo Jake

-No, es diferente

-Es ella. Gruño Jake

-Oye Jake, crees que no conozco el latido de mi propia hija, sé que no es ella

-Entonces

-Es cierto, ya lo oigo- dijo Alice- de quien será un ladrón?

-No creo- respondí- subamos a ver

-Vamos

Subimos por las escaleras muy despacio por si de verdad fuera un ladrón, pero no vimos a nadie, puse más atención a aquel sonido y note que venía del cuarto de Rosalie, ahí estaba ese humano, y Rose indefensa, tal vez no en peligro pero ahora no se podría defender ella sola.

-El ruido proviene de la habitación de Rosalie-dije

-Estas segura?

-Si, yo también lo oigo Bella- susurro Alice

-Entramos y lo sorprendemos o que Jake se encargue de el

-Yo lo haría gustoso-dijo Jake

-No será mejor que entremos todos-propuso Alice

-Ok

Entramos lentamente al cuarto, pero no había nadie solo Rose aun acostada en la cama

-No hay nadie-susurro Alice

-Es cierto, entonces de donde vino el sonido-susurro Jake.

Entonces caí en cuenta

-Oh por dios!, Rose-grite

-Que pasa Bella?- pregunto Jake

-Es Rosalie-grite- el sonido viene de Rosalie!!

-Que?!-pregunto Alice

Entonces corrí hacia donde estaba acostada me acerque despacio y vi que respiraba compensada mente, estaba durmiendo?, me acerque todavía más y acerque la cabeza hacia su pecho, y exactamente ahí estaba el ruido otra vez, su corazón, me aleje al instante.

-Oh por dios!, oh! Por dios!-grite

-Deja de gritar y dinos que pasa-dijo Jake molesto

-Si dime-se quejo Alice

-Tenemos que salir, haya abajo les explico-bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos, en cuanto llegamos al a sala Alice empezó,

-Bella me puedes decir que está pasando

-Si, porque empezaste a gritar como loca

-Muchachos, no me lo van a creer, pero clarito escuche que del pecho de Rosalie de oyeron latidos y juro que vi que ella estaba durmiendo

-Durmiendo?, los vampiros duermen?-pregunto Jake

-Claro que no tonto, eso es imposible, a caso me has visto tomarme una siestecita

-Esto no está bien, juraría de nuevo a que Rosalie es un humano

-Humana?-pregunto Jake

-Humana!-Grito Alice

-Es lo único que se me ocurre, o tu explícame como es que su corazón late y porque está durmiendo o que su piel no esta tan pálida como la nuestra, vamos dime

-Si tú tienes razón, que le vamos a decir a Emmett

-Emmett!, Alice cuanto tardaran en regresar

-Una hora, hora y media a lo mucho

-Tenemos que despertar a Rose, tiene que enterarse de lo que ahora es

-Estas segura?

-Es lo más indicado, ya que…-en eso me interrumpió un grito

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!-grito Rosalie

-Rosalie!!-dije

-Vamos-dijo Alice

Pv. Alice

Corrimos hacia la habitación, y ahí está Rosalie frente al espejo observándose con cara de susto

-Que..que es esto-tartamudeo- que me paso?

-Rosalie eres tú?-pregunto Bella

-Claro quién mas voy a ser!-grito enojada

-Que te paso?-pregunte

-Yo que sé, si supiera no hubiera preguntado no crees?, tu eres la psíquica recuerdas?

-Ni siendo humana se te quita lo irritable-dijo Jacob

-Jake cállate!-regaño Bella

-Que dijiste perro?!-gruño

-Yo...ah, Bella?

-Tonto, mira, Rose creo que por una extraña razón que yo desconozco te has convertido en humana

-Humana?, eso explica el ruido de mi estomago y el dolor de cabeza

-Ruido?, debes de tener hambre-dijo Bella-a eso viene el dolor de cabeza, es que no has comido nada

-Hambre?, hace mucho que no como nada...solido-dijo

-Bueno yo iré a comprarte algo si?-dijo Bella-acompáñame Jake

-Claro, yo también tengo hambre

-Tú siempre tienes hambre-se quejo Rosalie

-Cállate, humanita-se burlo

-Te voy a… nose - dijo Rose- esto es frustrante

-Jajá lo sé- se rio- para mi es divertido

-Vámonos Jake- dijo Bella. Y los dos salieron del cuarto

-Bueno Rose, esto es extraño- empecé

-Dímelo a mí, tengo frio me pasa el sarape por favor

-Oh claro, había olvidado que los humanos humanos son mas sensibles al clima- me reí

-Jajá, que graciosa-dijo- te quiero ver en mi lugar

-No sería buena idea

-Como le voy a decir esto a Emmett

-Es cierto, lo entenderá

-Pero nada volverá ser como antes

-Claro que si, te transformaremos de nuevo

-Sera buena idea, quien lo hará?

-Carlisle, lo llame viene en camino

-Cuando llega?

-En 2 días, estarás bien hasta entonces?

-Si, mientras no me coman- rio- todo irá bien

-Es verdad, te había dicho que hueles muy rico?-dije

-Yo siempre, sabes, crees que a Jasper le moleste o a Bella, ella es nueva en esto

-Todo estará bien, solo preocúpate, en como lo va tomar Emmett

-Hablando de eso, donde esta?

-Fue de caza con Jasper y Edward, estaba muy alterado sabes?

-A qué hora regresan?

-En media hora, no te preocupes yo le explico todo

-Espero que Bella no tarde-dijo- tengo mucha hambre, espero que traiga algo rico, wow! Hace tanto que no digo eso, suena gracioso

A los 15 minutos llego Bella con Jake. Ambos traían varias bolsas en las manos, aunque supongo que la mayoría eran para el tragón de Jacob y solo una bolsa para Rosalie

-Ya llegamos!-dijo Bella- puedo pasar?

-Claro pasa- dijo Rose

-Toma esto es para ti, creo que te gustara son: pastelitos, galletas y jugos, te quitaran el hambre

-Gracias Bella

-Bueno come, voy a ver a Nessie ya despertó, voy a llevarla un rato al parque- y se fue

Rose empezó a comer las galletas, me sorprendió la forma en cómo saboreaba como si comiera a diario, también tomaba el jugo era algo nuevo, así que me le quede viendo-

-Que?- pregunto masticando

-Nada, solo que jamás creí verte comiendo y tu comes como si la probaras a diario

-No lo sé, es que esto sabe muy bien, quieres?

-Solo limítate a comer-rodee los ojos-bueno voy a bajar, los chicos no tardan en llegar

-Si en un momento bajo

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que le explique y mantenga a Jasper alejado

-OK

Baje por las escaleras, y me dirigí al marco de la puerta a esperarlos, a los 10 minutos apareció Bella con Nessie.

-Hola tia Alli-dijo Nessie

-Hola corazón, ya se van?

-Si la llevo a dar un paseo al parque-respondio Bella-Porque estas aquí?

-Estoy esperando a los chicos, tengo que explicar lo de Rose

-Si quieres me quedo para…Jake puede…-interrumpi

-No, yo puedo sola- dije- además necesitare a Jacob por si algo sale mal

-Que le pàso a tia Rose mami?

-Nada, después te cuento, hija sera mejor que nos vayamos

-Oh, esta bien, adiós tia-se despidió

-Adios Ness- y después se fueron

A los 5 minutos el Jeep de Emmett se venia acercando, era el momento de la verdad, espero que no vaya a reaccionar mal y le de el colapso

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJE ESTE CAPITULO**

**QUE TAL ROSE DE HUMANA Y TODAVIA**

**FALTA MUCHAS COSAS MAS JEJE**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO DESPUES DE TANTA TARDANSA **

**AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO MAS**

**ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

QUISIERA SER HUMANO

CAPITULO 3

DICIENDOSELO A EMMETT

Pv. Emmett

Después de la caza, iva un poco mas relajado, pero aun tenia una pizca de preocupación, au me sentiría tranquilo hasta que supiera algo de Rosalie.

-Emmett relájate-dijo Jasper

-Si, estas haciendo que Jasper, emane mucha preocupación-dijo Edward-Ahora estoy preocupado

-Lo siento muchachos, es que no lo puedo evitar me estoy volviendo loco

-Si, y a nosotros también-dijo Edward-Jasper me podrías ayudar un poco, Por favor?

-Ok- y Jasper empezó a emanar un poco de calma, eso ayudo un poco

-Gracias Jazz, creo

-De nada

Ya nos quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la casa, podía ver el portico y a Alice sentada en las escaleras, con una cara como si estuviera planeando algo, eso me asusto, a caso era Rosalie no ha despertado?

-No Emmett, ami se me hace que es otra cosa-dijo Edward respondiendo mi pregunta-Alice piensa decirte algo, pero no logro saber que

-Hay que esperar hasta que ella no lo comente-dijo Jasper

-Que será?- pregunte

-Ya casi llegamos

En cuanto llegamos, me baje rápido del jeep, hacia donde estaba Alice, tenia que saber que había pasado con Rosalie

-Alice, Alice!!, como esta Rosalie?

-Esta bien Emmett, no le paso nada-dijo calmada

-De verdad?- suspire aliviado

-Solo que…hay un pequeño problema

-Que? Que problema Alice?-pregunte y la sujete de los hombros y la sacudí-Dime que pasa?- en eso llego Jasper a quitarme a Alice de las manos

-Oye, tranquilo hombre-me dijo Jasper un poco molesto

-Como queires que me calme!- grite- si no me dice las cosas sin rodeos

-Si, pero no descargues tu coraje con ella-dijo Edward

-Esta bien, Jasper suéltame-se solto Alice-Lo que pasa que lo que te voy a decir, tal vez sea complicado

-Dilo ya

-Solo quiero que pongas atención-me dijo-ahora dime, que oyes?

-Que oigo de que-dije

-Escucha bien y dime que oyes

Me puse a escuchar en el ambiente, solo podía oir el correr del rio, el viento sobre los arboles, los pajaros cantar y el latido de un corazón

-Solo escucho el corazón de Nessie

-Emmett, el latido que oyes no es de Nessie-me dijo- Ella se fue con Bella hace 10 minutos

-Entonces? De quien es?-pregunto Jasper

-mmm…, es de Rosalie-continua Alice-Bella lo descubrió hace un momento y llego a la conclusión de que por una extraña razón ella se volvió humana

-Humana?, Que?, Cuando?, Como?-me trabe- Tengo que subir a verla

-Hazlo, solo que Jasper?-pregunto

-Si Alice, puedo manejarlo-respondio

-Gracias, vamos

A mi no me lo dijeron 2 veces, corri directamente hasta nuestra habitación y ahí todo quedo mas claro, los latidos eran mas fuertes, y su aroma mas fuerte era cierto, Rosalie es una la puerta y ahí estaba sentada en la cama comiendo, tranquilamente y me volteo a ver con una sonrisa, ya no era tan palida como antes, pero si blanca, sus ojos eran de un azul muy intenso, ya no tenia ojeras, podía oir la sangre correr por sus venas

-Rosalie, eres tu?-pregunte acercándome a ella

-Hola Em, claro que soy yo quien mas, Madonna?

-Que te paso?. Porque esta asi?

-No tengo idea cuando desperté ya estaba asi

-Como te sinetes?

-Bien, al principio tenia hambre, oiste eso "yo-hambre" jeje, asi que Bella me hizo el favor de traerme esto- y me señalo los paquetes casi vacios de golosinas

-Vaya!, si tenias apetito

-Lo se, no es extraño-rio-esto esta riquísimo

-Entonces, que vamos hacer?

-Pues esperar a que llegue Carlisle y me transforme de nuevo

-Ay Rose, como te metiste en esto?

-No tengo ni la menor idea… al menos que…

-Al menos que…que-repeti

-Es que cuando, fui por cambio me encontré con una extraña maquina de los "deseos"-dijo haciendo comillas en el aire- Y solo por curiosidad pedi ser humano, jamás pensé que se hiciera realidad

-Eso es todo?

-Pues no le veo otra explicasion

-No, pero porque deseaste eso-dije-No le veo sentido

-Ya te dije que fue por curiosidad-dijo molesta

-No Rosalie Hale, no me mientas te conozco muy bien y se que darias lo que fuera por ser humana, y ya lo conseguiste, que es lo que pensabas?-grite enojado

-Sabes Emmett, yo no sabia que esto iva a pasar, si?, no tuve la culpa- en eso bajo la cabeza y empezó a combulcionarse, entonces note que estaba llorando, jamás pensé ver a Rosalie con ese gesto- Gracias por comprenderme

En esp se paro de la cama lo mas rápido que su condición le permitia, y corrió hacia la puerta, pero yo fui mas rápido y le tape la salida

-Emmett quitate!!-grito- Quiero estar sola!!- y mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y yo me sentí como un idiota, ella tenia razón, no había sido su culpa, jamás pensó que esto pasaría

Pv. Rosalie

No podía creer lo que Emmett me había dicho, no tuve la culpa, ok, si quería ser humana y todo eso, pero solo pedi eso porque era un juego, no creei que se hiciera realidad, pero no por eso justificara su actitud, asi que quería estar sola, se sentía my raro la sensación de llorar, era tanto el tiempo que no había experimentado esto asi que desborde en llanto

-Emmett quitate!!- grite Quiero estar sola!!

Pero el no se quito aun seguía ahí parado, bloqueándome la salida, con todas mis fuerzas-aunque se que era inútil- intente empujarlo

-Quitate!!-puje- Dejame salir!

-No Rose, lo siento.-se disculpo- No debi decirte eso, lo siento- y me puso una carita con la que no podía negarle nada-Me perdonas?

-Emmett eres un tonto verdad?- me rei y lo abrace- Te quiero tanto que no me puedo enojar contigo-senti que me abrazaba pero con mucho cuidado- Perdoname, no pensé que esto fuera a pasar

-Lo se, solo tenemos que preocuparnos de que no te termines toda la reserva de comoda en un solo dia- y volteo a ver las bolsas de galletas casi vacias

-Tonto!!- y le di un manotaso en el brazo- Auch!!

-Que paso?, que?

-Auch!!, olvide que no te puedo pegar sin lastimarme yo misma, ay! Mi manita

-Jeje, creo que eso podría ser bueno

-No te pongas tan contento- lo amenace- Apuesto que Bella o Edward estarán felices de darte unos buenos zapes

-uuu!, que miedo!!- se burlo

-Ahorita vas a ver tu uuu!!- y Sali corriendo del cuarto, iba rumbo a las escaleras cuando Emmett me detuvo

-Rose espera,- me agarro- Recuerda que haya abajo esta Jasper, puede que le moleste un poco – en eso escuche la voz de Alice gritándome

-No hay problema, Jasper puede manejarlo- dijo

-En serio- grito emmett

-Claro, Rosalie puede bajar- dijo Edward

-Ya ves no hay problema-me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla-Uy!, estas frio

-Jaja, vamos- me tomo en brazos y bajamos por las escaleras

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí- se burlo Edward

-Que Edward?, parece que nunca has visto a un ser humano antes

-Pues uno como tu no, quien diría que un dia veria a la "Gran Rosalie Hale" tan frágil

-Deja de burlarte tarado-gruñi-Solo espera y en 2 dias voy a patearte tu lindo trasero y a borrarte esa sonrisa

-Um!, con respecto a eso-dijo Alice

-Que cosa Alice?-pregunte

-Carlisle tuvo problemas en el trabajo y tardara una semana en llegar, lo siento

-Que?- grite

-Esto es perfecto-dijo Edward

-Que es perfecto?- en eso entro el perro

-Rosalie va a ser humana 8 días mas, como la ves?

-En serio Rosalie?-pregunto

-Si, pero no te…-en eso me pare en seco

-Jacob te llamo Rosalie!!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Asi se llama no?- dijo con cara rara

-Si, si pero jamás pensé que la llamarías asi, pensé que para ti era: la Blondie, Rubiesita, Barbie,etc.- dijo Alice

-Ah si, pero no voy a molestar a alguien que no se pueda defender-dijo simplemente, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

-Hablas en serio?-pregunte

-Claro por ahora-rio- Solo cuando pase el tiempo y vuelvas a ser, la vampira rubia, todo volverá a ser igual, asi que ni te acostumbres

-Idiota, sabia que todo esto no era verdad, perro!

-Y oye Rose, te pediría que me llames por mi nombre, si no te molesta

-Yo te voy a dar tu molestia…-me diriji hacia el, y Emmett me detuvo-

-Tranquila Rose- me surruro

-Pero si le voy a dar una buena

-Dejalo mi amor, no le hagas caso

-Si lo se, esta va a ser una larga semana…-esto iva a ser difícil, pero creo que al mismo tiempo será divertido

Pv. Edward

Esto iva a ser entretenido, 8 dias Rosalie como humana, no me iva a dar abasto, solo esperaba que Jacob contribuyera un poco, pero a buena hora me salió con la vena comprensible, asi no seria divertido

-Hola ya llegamos-dijo Bella con Nessie en brazos, asi que me pare y me acerque a ella rápidamente

-Hola princesas-dije dándole un beso a Bella y uno en la frente a Nessie-Como estuvo su dia

-Hola papi- y me abrazo mi niña-estuvo divertido, mas cuando a mi mami, la empezaron a perseguir los demás soñores – dijo con una carcajada

-con que señores, eh?

-Ay si, parecían moscas-dijo- nadie me creyo que estaba casada- me dijo acercándose a mi-Te ves lindo cuando estas celoso, sabias?- y me dio un beso

-No, pero asi me amas- y la volvi a besar

-Oigan!, ya basta van a perturbar a la niña-en eso entro Jake

-Jake!!-salto Nessie de mis brazos a los suyos

-Hola pequeña, como estuvo tu dia-dijo- te divertiste en el parque

-Si, todo estuvo divertido

-Vamos cuéntame…-eso iba a tardar asi que Bella yo salimos de ahí

-Como esta Rose?-pregunto- Ya le dijeron a Emmett

-Si, ya esta todo solucionado

-Que bueno, y en donde están?

-Aquí estamos!!- se escucho la voz de Alice

-Sabes se me ocurre una idea de cómo torturar a Alice- dijo Bella de repente

-Oh, con eso de que ella es tu esclava?

-Si, tengo que darle una lección acerca de lo que es limitarse con las compras

-Bella, la vas a volver loca?

-Eso espero

-Eres un hermoso diablillo- y la bese

-Lo se, es por lo que me amas no?- dijo coqueta

-mmmm, si

-Anda, vamos nos esperan

-Como que no quiero ir a la sala- y la volvi a besar

-Edward, Nessie esta del otro lado y pude oir perfectamente- dijo despegándose de mi

-Argh!, esta bien, pero me debes una

-Cuando quieras, y ahora dejame de seguir mi plan de tortura para Alice- dijo en un susurro para que no escuchara

-Oh no, Bella, no va a funcionar- se escucho el grito de Alice- No me vas a obligar a nada

-Eso no lo decides tu querida, recuerda que estas a mi merced

Después de eso solo se escucho un quejido de molestia desde la otra habitación, vaya jamás había visto a Bella utilizar ese tono, creo que esto va en serio y será entretenido ver a Bella darle a Alice una cucharada de su propia medicina

**VA A SER DIVERTIDO VER A BELLA TORTURAR**

**UN POCO A ALICE…**

**ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**VA ESTAR DIVERTIDO XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y COMO LOS HICE ESPERAR MUCHO EN**

**ESTA HISTORIA POR ESO LE DEJO 2 CAPITULOS NUEVOS**

**Y ESTE ES EL CAPITULO ESPERADO DE CÓMO**

**BELLA VA A TORTURAR A ALICE**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE DIVERTIDO EPISODIO**

QUISIERA SER HUMANO

CAPITULO 4

TORTURANDO A ALICE

Pv. Alice

Estaba caminando felizmente por la casa, cuando escúchela una voz, su voz, la voz de mi inquisitoria

-Aliceee!-grito Bella- Oh Aliceee!

-Si Bella-dije inocente- Se te ofrece algo?

-Oye mi querida Alice que te parece, si vamos de compras?-pregunto con una inocencia que no le llegaba a los ojos-Eh, que te parece?

-Amh, creo que yo paso- dije con algo de miedo, jamas había sentido miedo

-No!-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-Tu?, la gran Alice Cullen no quiere ir de compras?

-No, gracias

-tsk tsk, lo siento Alice, vienes de todos modos, y yo que lo quería hacer de la manera fácil, pero como tu eres mi esclava, vienes conmigo de todas formas

-Y si no quiero- la rete

-Te despides de tu guardarropa, de vestir a Nessie, ahora la vestiré yo, no organizaras mis próximas bodas, y apuesto de que puedo convencer a Rosalie y a Emmett de que tampoco organices las suyas, no planearas mi fiesta de graduación, debo seguir?

-No seras capaz- amenace

-Oh, que si lo hare y lo puedes ver si quieres

-Ash!, esta bien!!-gruñi- hare lo que digas

-Viste que lo iva a cumplir, verdad?

-Si- volvi a gruñir

-Buena chica-dijo-ves como todo es mas fácil cuando lo haces de buena gana

-Eres terrible, sabes?-dije

-Vamos, que mi Porche espera

-Que?- me queje- Ni siquiera voy a manejar MI coche

-Obio que no, andale-dijo- Por hoy es mio

-Auh!, por que a mi?

A rastras me fui directo a "SU Porche", tenia que averiguar a donde ivamos, por que apuesto que no seria el centro comercial, ya que yo lo disfrutaría, ese no era su plan,me concentre y lo vi una tienda de…

-UNA TIENDA DE SEGUNDA MANO!!-grite

-Por que gritas?, Alicita

-No!, Bella por favor hare lo que quieras pero no me lleves a ese lugar, no lo soportare

-Por dios Alice!, no es tan malo

-Si, si lo es- me queje-El olor a ropa usada es horrible, los zapatos es lo peor, por favor Bella

-Nop

Condujimos un buen rato, hasta llegar a unas calles no muy cómodas, donde se ponían esos puestos los "Tianguis" , no puedo creer que bella me haga esto y apuesto que lo hacia a propósito, sabia cual era mi talón de Aquiles , y ni siquiera iba a usar lo que iba a comprar, yo me iba asegurar de quemar todo eso , en cuanto se distraiga, lo juro por mi guardarropa

-Ya llegamos- me dijo Bella- Anda, se va acabar todo lo bueno

-Estas segura?-trate de convencerla-Mira hay una oferta de ropa en el centro comercial, seguro que es mejor que esto

-Pero yo quiero comprar aquí-dijo- Bueno si no quieres no vengas, solo que te vas despidiendo de…-interrumpi

-Ya, ya entendí- en eso puse un pie en el sucio piso y sentí como si fuera lava hirviendo y puse cara de asco

-Alice no exageres

-Es que todo esta tan sucio y mis zapatos son nuevos, voy a tener que quemarlos después de esto-

-Andele, doña pucheros vamos

Toda la tarde fue una tortura, la ropa estaba del asco, arrugada y lo peor de todo "NO ERA DE MARCA", todo estaba horrible sobre todo las miradas que nos daban todos esos hombres, que asquerosos, sentí que me desvestían con la mirada, pero al contrario Bella se la estaba pasando a lo grande, se detenia en cada puesto y compraba varios conjuntos de cada uno, para que querra tantos?

-Alice, que te parece esto, te gusta?- me dijo y yo la fulmine con la mirada- Que?, no te gusta?, si esto lo compre para ti

-Sabes perfectamente, que nunca me pondré algo asi, nunca!

-Eso ya lo veremos, Alicita-oh dios!, cada ves que me decía Alicita es porque algo malo ocurria, algo malo para mi pues

-Ya nos vamos?-pegunte- Llevamos horas

-Esta bien-dijo- No fue divertido?, te compre cosas lindísimas

-Ya vámonos-grite desesperada. Nos dirigimos al lugar donde habíamos estacionado el coche pero estaba

-Bella, donde esta mi coche?-pregunte frustrada

-mmmm, que raro, yo lo deje aquí

-Nada, de que raro, donde esta mi coche?

-No creo que se hayan robado, tenia la alarma

-QUE??, que se lo robaron

-Vamos Alice, no es para tanto

-Que no es para tanto?, como estarías si hubiera sido tu Ferrari

-No me hubiera importado, Edward me compraría otro-dijo segura-anda tomemos un taxi y vamos a casa, después reportaremos el coche como robado que te parece?

-Bella, que estas diciendo?, vamos primero a la comisaria

-A ver ya, Alice contrólate- gruño-Lo vamos a encontrar, solo hay rastrear su olor y lo encontraremos, pero no voy a poder con todo esto en las manos

-Esta bien, vamos a casa-dije resignada

En cuanto dijo eso tardamos mucho en conseguir un taxi ya que no pasaba ninguno, cuando porfin conseguimos uno, tardo horas en llegar, además de que olia a rayos, olia como si una granja completa viajara con nosotros, el chofer parecía mareado, me miraba por el retrovisor con ojos como de lujuria y eso me incomodaba mucho, pero Bella iba muy tranquila

-Ya quiero llegar- susurre

-Aguanta Alice casi termina

Al fin después de tanto tiempo llegamos a la casa, todos estaban en la puerta con caras sonrientes, baje lo mas rápido que pude del taxi, al contrario de Bella que se tomo su tiempo, le pago al chofer e iba detrás de mi muy relajada

-Que tal su dia-dijo Edward

-Hermoso- dijo Bella- Muy entretenido, sin problemas

-Sin problemas!!-grite-Que paso con mi Porche!?, se lo robaron, Bella estas muy tranquila tenemos que reportar el robo

-Oh creo que eso no va a ser necesario-dijo Rose-Sabemos donde esta

-Que?- pregunte-Donde esta?

-Ay Alice, me decepcionas y eso que tu eres la psíquica-dijo Emmett

-Hum? De que hablan?

-Creo que ya sufrió demasiado, no chicos?-dijo Jasper- Ya diganle todo

-De que rayos hablas Jasper!?-gruñi

-Bella?-dijo Jasper con miedo

-Ok, oye Alice yo sabia que si te llevaba a ese lugar ibas a estar tan frustrada y distraída, que no te ibas a dar cuenta que deje el coche abierto y a Edward y a Emmett llevárselo

-Todo esto fue idea tuya?- pregunte

-Obio, tenia que darte una lección de lo frustrante que puede ser salir de compras todos los días contigo

-Tu sabias esta Jasper- lo fulmine con la mirada

-Lo siento, bebe pero tienen razón

-Donde esta mi coche?-pregunte de nuevo

-Esta en el garaje-dijo Rose-No te preocupes

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto

-Era por tu bien, para que te comportes con respecto a las compras

-Esta bien-dije-Prometo no exederme tanto

-Esa es mi Alice-dijo Bella abrazandome- Y solo por eso te voy a reducir tu sentencia

-En serio?- dije feliz

-Claro, en vez de un siglo serán 80 años, que te parece?

-Auh!- me queje y todos comenzaron a reir

Bueno no fu tan malo después de todo Bella me redujo la sentencia, ahora solo me queda hacer una sola cosa…quitarme toda esta ropa, quemarla y ahora tengo que lavar mi Porche.

Fantástico!!

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO SE ME**

**OCURRIO OTRA FORMA DE TORTURAR A **

**ALICE, MAS QUE ESTO, PERO FUE DIVERTIDO**

**QUE NO SE HAYA DADO CUENTA QUE LE ROBARON**

**SU PORCHE, BUENO NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	6. Chapter 6

**PUES ESPÈRO QUE LES HAYA **

**GUSTADO LA TORTURA DE BELLA A**

**ALICE SI FUE LO MEJOR PARA TORTURARLA**

**BUENO AKI LES DEJO UN CAPITULO**

**MAS DRAMATICO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

QUISIERA SER HUMANO

CAPITULO 5

ATAQUE

Pv. Rosalie

El último par días no habían sido tan malos, nos habíamos divertido mucho con la tortura que Bella le había sometido a Alice, no la dejábamos de molestar con lo de su Porche y la cara que habían puesto cuando se lo "robaron". Todo iba perfecto Emmett se lo estaba tomando todo bastante bien, bueno le molestaba el hecho de que no me podía besar como antes y no había intimidad, con todo lo que conlleva, pero aun así se aguantaba. Ahora venia el problema de la comida, a mis hermanos no les molestaba ir a comprarme comida preparada, así que yo decidí que quería prepararme mi propia comida, tenía ganas de cocinar en mi vida humana pasada jamás lo había hecho, así que quería intentar. Bella se había ofrecido a darme unas clases ya que era la única de todos nosotros que sabia cocinar, estábamos en la cocina. Bella, Nessie, Jacob y yo, Emmett y los demás se habían ido de caza.

-Bueno Rosalie solo tienes que seguir las instrucciones del libro de cocina

-OK, pero tengo que cortar, que?-pregunte

-La cebolla en rodajas- dijo

-Está bien- y comencé a cortar y de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas-Porque lloro?, que tiene esto

-Nada, te pica los ojos entre más fresca esta

-Ah-fue lo único que dije

En eso estaba cortando la cebolla, cuando llego Jacob corriendo al parecer estaba "huyendo" de Nessie,-al parecer estaban juagando a las "traes"-y el muy tonto me empuje y yo sentí un dolor en el dedo

-Auch!, idiota!-grite

-Que!… que?-dijo Jacob confundido

-Estupido, por tu culpa me corte-

En eso voltee y vi a Bella con ojos negros como el carbón

-Oh dios!, Bella!-grite, aun con la mano en sangrentada- Jacob, detenla!

-Ratos!-gruño Jacob

Fue demasiado tarde, ya se había arrojado para atacarme, me alcanzo y me empujo hacia estufa y me queme el codo, pero Jacob pudo sostenerla de la cintura y la empujo hacia la pared, rompiéndola

-Suéltame! Perro estúpido!!-grito

-Bella tranquilízate!!-gruño Jacob mientras la jalaba

-Solo un bocado!!-gruño mas fuerte- Suéltame!

-Bella, por favor-seguía gritando Jacob tratando de sostenerla

-Suéltame!!

-Mami!, mami!-entro Nessie-No lo hagas, es mi tía Rose

-Cállate niña!!, solo déjenme ir por ella-en eso golpeo el estomago de Jacob y se soltó de su agarre y fue directo hacia mí, yo trate de correr pero no di ni 10 pasos cuando me empujo y me tiro con ella encima de mí. En eso sintió como de repente se desvanecía y vi a un enorme lobo café llevársela en el hocico hacia el bosque.

-Tía Rose- grito Nessie- Estas bien?

- Si pequeña, Auch-me queje

-Que tienes?, estas bien?

-Si, solo me corte, ahorita me curo

-Que le paso a mi mama?

-Nada importante, solo perdió el control por un momento, a todos nos pasa-dije tratando de calmarla

-Va estar bien?- dijo preocupada

-Si, solo necesita cazar y estará bien- después de eso fui al lavabo para echarme agua en la quemadura y limpiarme la herida, cuando en ese momento llegaron Emmett y los demás

-Rose, Rose-grito Emmett

-Que paso?-dijo Edward

-Lo siento Rose, no lo vi antes, perdóname-se disculpo Alice-Donde esta Bella?

-Se la llevo Jacob hacia el bosque, no se preocupen

-Tengo que ir tras ellos, tal vez Jacob no pueda sostenerla por mucho tiempo-dijo Edward

-Papi, puedo ir contigo?

-No hija, quédate aquí, mami ahorita no está bien, será mejor que no vayas-dicho esto salió corriendo

-Estas bien?- dijo Emmett

-Ya te dije que si, fue un accidente-dije

-Que le paso a tu codo gruño?-gruño

-Me queme con la estufa, pero estoy bien

-Sabia que no debía dejarte sola con una neófita, como Bella, y solo Jacob como guardián, lo siento Rose debí haberme quedado contigo, pero cuando regrese me va a escuchar

-No Emmett, no fue su culpa, no tuve cuidado-no podía decirle que Jacob me había empujado sino estaría su cabeza rodando en cuanto regresara

-Pudo haberte matado!-grito

-Si, pero no lo hizo, cálmate- contradije-Recuerdas que yo hice le mismo hace un año-Espero que con eso haya bastado a Emmett para que se tranquilizara, sino todo iba a terminar con una pelea

Pv. Bella

-Sueltame!, dejame!-le grite a este perro quien me llevaba de la cintura por el bosque

-Grrr-gruñio

-Dejame regresar!-gruñi-Tengo sed!- en cuanto estuvimos alejados, me solto

-Por fin!-gruñi otra vez,y Jacob volvió a su forma humana,no me importo verlo desnudo, el noto eso y se puso los pantalones

-Calmate Bella-grito

Tengo que…-y me golpeo- Auch! Idiota!

-No seas estúpida, casi matas a Rosalie

-Que?-dije mas calmada-Yo…yo

-Bella!-escuche gritar a Edward-Bella!

-Edward!-grito Jacob, Edward llego en un segundo a mi lado

-Bella, mi amor-dijo- Estas bien?

-Me preguntas a mi si estoy bien!!-grite-Casi mato a Rosalie, me oiste, si no fuera por Jake estaría muerta, y sin contar que le grite a Renesmee, también podría haberla atacado, oiste!

--No fue tu culpa, esto le hubiera pasado a cualquiera de nosotros

-Fui tan estúpida, Emmett me va a matar

-El no te va tocar-dijo-No si yo estoy contigo

-Es menos de lo que merezco-dije poniéndome las manos en la cara-Soy tan débil!

-No eres débil-dijo Jacob –Solo fue un tropiezo

-Jacob! , olvidas que casi ataco a Renesmee

-Pero no fue asi- respondió

-Me pueden dejar sola, necesito pensar

-No te voy a dejar aquí- gruño Edward

-Necesito cazar y pensar-deje-Por favor Edward

-Esta bien, pero estare cerca

-No, quiero estar sola-grite-Tu también vete Jacob, ve con Renesmee, te necesita debe estar asustada

-No mas que a ti-intervino Edward-Esta preocupada por ti

-Dile que Bella, no paso nada-me beso-No tardes

-Si, Si – y se fueron los dos

Corri en busca de un rebaño o un puma por si a caso, para mi era mejor, pero solo vi un rebaño grande de venados, me dispuse a cazar y termine casi con todos, en cuanto termine de "comer" , me dirigi hacia la casa.

Me encontraba tan decepcionada de mi misma, pensé que tenia un autocontrol excelente y ahora como iba a ver a la cara a Alice, Emmett y a Rosalie ella debería odiarme por esto, no la culpo, tal vez ella piense que no importaba-ella había caído cuando Renesmee nació-en eso me llego, Renesmee , debe estar asustadísima, jamas me había visto de esta forma, tan débil, debe de tenerme miedo, ojala Jacob la tranquilice a ella le hace falta eso, espero que Jasper me ayude un poco

No podía aplasarlo mas, corri hacia la casa, me pare frente a la puerta, como los encararía en especialmente a Rosalie y a Emmett , respire profundo aunque no lo necesitara y entre

-TU!-grito Emmett, tomandome de la playera-En que estabas pensando?!-decia sacudiendome

-Lo siento Emmett!

-Emmett, suéltala ahora!!- gruño Edward. Y Emmett me solto-Estas bien?- dijo y se acerco a mi

-Ya te dije que si!!-le grite y me fui corriendo al cuarto, me sentía muy mal

Pv. Rosalie

-Emmett, que hiciste?-le grite- Ya te dije que no fue su culpa, fue un accidente

-Pero te hirió-fijo

-No me paso nada

-Y tu codo que?-gruño

-Esto se va curar, ya no me duele- le dije mostrándole el brazo- Voy hablar con ella, la hiciste sentir peor de cómo estaba

- Lo siento- se disculpo

-No me lo digas a mi, si no a ella, ahora vuelvo

-Estas segura?-pregunto

-Ash!-fue lo único que dije y subi hacia su cuarto

-Bella?-dije cuando toque la puerta-Puedo pasar?-no escuche respuesta asi que me meti

-No, Rose no entres pordria atacarte

-Ya Bella, no seas dramática estoy bien

-Pero no soy dramática, te pude haberte matado en un segundo

-Bella, no te preocupes, eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera de nosotros

-Pero no sabes también pude atacar a Renesmee, ella debe temerme

-Pero no lo hace, ella al contrario esta preocupada por ti, no dejo de preguntarle a Jacob en donde estabas?

-Donde esta?-pregunto

-Se ha dormido, que quedo en el sillón esperándote, pero le gano el sueño, Jacob la llevo a la cama, mañana puedes verla

-Esta bien-dijo- Perdoname Rosalie

-No lo digas, digamos que estamos a mano-rei- Recuerdas?

-Si-rio también

-Vamos abajo, todos están preocupados- le di un abrazo y bajamos, en la sala estaban todos, en cuanto Edward nos vio se puso a lado de Bella

-Bella, mi amor-y le dio un beso-Ya estas mejor?

-Si, perdón por preocuparte

-No pidas perdón

-Bella!- la voz de Emmett hizo que se tensara-Lo siento Bella no debi gritarte

-No ha problema, Emmett-dicho esto Emmett le dio un gran abrazo de oso- Ok, ya entendí

-Bella,Bella!-grito Alice-No cres que por esto deberías rebajarme la sentencia

-No lo creo, en todo caso estoy en deuda con Rosalie no contigo

-Auh!- se quejo y se sento junto a Jasper – Esto es injusto

-Ya amor, solo son 80 años, se pasaran rápido-dijo Jasper consolándola

-Eso dices tú, tú no tienes que servirle a Bella

-Ay Bella, no seas tan mala-dije- Bajale la sentencia

-Gracias Rose-dijo Alice

-Roslaie, que te ofreció Alice?-pregunto Bella

-Isabella Cullen me ofende, me ofende que pienses asi de mi

-Ay Alice,como si no lo hubieras hecho antes-dijo-Pero solo por que Rose me lo pidió, te reduciré de 80 años a…

-Que sean 50…-susurro Alice nerviosa-Que sean 50

-a 0 años-dijo y nos quedamos perplejos-Creo que ya te hice sufrir demasiado, con lo del tienguis, no crees?

-Si,Si!!-y Alice se puso a dar saltitos- Leccion aprendida

-De nada Alice-rio-Solo como ultimo castigo debes probarte algunos conjuntos que te compre

-Hecho

Vaya después de todo Bella decidió perdonar a Alice después de todo y yo pensé que la haría sufrir un poco mas, yo lo hubiera hecho, pero Alice se veía tan feliz, bueno al fin paso este terrible episodio, espero que Bella en verdad se haya tranquilizado.

**PUES AQUÍ ESTA**

**NUNCA PENSARON QUE BELLA**

**LA IVA A ATACAR PUES SI LA ATACO**

**ESQUE SE ME HACE MALA ONDA QUE JASPER SIEMPRE SEA**

**EL QUE ATACA ASI QUE **

**AHORA LE TOCOA A ELLA**

**JEJE**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA DE NUEVO DESPUES DE TANTA**

**ESPERA, AKI SIGO CONTINUANDO ESTA **

**HISTORIE QUE TANTO ME HAN PEDIDO…**

CAPITULO 6

Mi verdadero deseo

Pv. Rosalie

Después del susto, todo volvió a la normalidad aunque Emmett estaba mas sobreprotector que antes, pienso que aun andaba receloso con Bella por lo que paso y cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, no me puedo despegar de Emmett y ella lo noto:

-Emmett aun no me perdona, cierto?-pregunto

-no es eso, ya sabes lo protector que es

- lo se -dijo triste- pero me siento mal

-oye, dices que tu tienes un problema, yo tengo que agradecerle a ese perro, por salvarme- dije tratando de sonar animada

-salvarme de mi

-ya Bella!!, puedes olvidar eso- le dije enojada- estoy bien si?, calmate

-segura?-pregunto

-por supuesto-le dije- abrazo?

-abrazo- me dijo abrazandome

Después de eso tenia que hacer lo inevitable, darle las gracias a… Jacob, agh!! Tenia que tragarme mi orgullo

-puedo hacerlo- me dije a mi misma- puedo hacerlo

Fui a la sala donde estaban todos, creo que eso no puede se bueno habia muchos testigos de mi derrota, si lo hacia rápido talvez no seria tan vergonzoso

-oye perro!!- grite

-disculpa Rosalie- dijo fingiendo educación- como me llamaste?

-bueno Jacob

-asi esta mejor- dijo- decias?

-la verdad es que…

-si?- dijo

-te quería dar las gracias- esto iba a ser difícil- por haberme salvado

- no hay porque- dijo- ves no fue tan difícil

-ash! Me voy- bostece- a dormir, buenas noches

-buenas noches- dijeron en coro

-te acompaño- dijo como ni Emmett

-claro vamos

Me diriji hacia el cuarto pero Emmett fue mas rapido y me levanto en brazos, con risas entramos a nuestro cuarto, con mucho cuidado me recostó en la cama

-bien, aquí estas- dijo- bueno me voy, buenas noches

-cariño- susurre- quedate hasta que me duerma si?

-ok bebe, haste a un lado- y se acosto a mi lado

-Emmett?- pregunte

-humm- respondió

-no te molesta todo esto?

-que cosa?- pregunto confuso

-el que ya no podamos estar juntos como antes

-estamos juntos- y me abrazo

-bueno me refiero al sexo- dije – me entiendes

-ah eso, mira solo será por un tiempo, después podemos destruir juntos cuantas casas quieras- rio

- Emmett, si te pido algo me lo darias?- pregunte despacio

-sabes que te doy todo amor- me dio un leve beso en la frente

-esque hay algo que siempre eh querido y nunca eh podido tener

-que es?- pregunto

Hubo una leve pausa, la verdad tenia miedo de cómo reaccionaria, podía enojarse, entristeserce o talvez solo tal vez, habia una minima posibilidad de que se pusiera feliz, suspire y le dije:

-un bebe- silencio- Emmett quiero tener un bebe contigo

- Rosalie-me dijo serio- sabes que eso es imposible

-pero Edward y Bella pudieron- dije triste- por que nosotros no?

- pero viste todo lo que Bella tuvo que pasar, todo lo que sufrió

- podre soportarlo, soy fuerte- dije, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, todavía no me acostumbraba a esta senacion- sabes que es lo que mas deseo

- Rosalie no quiero que sufras

-por favor- susurre

-dejame pensarlo si?- dijo- ahora duerme mañana te dire mi decisión

-muy bien, buenas noches osito

-duerme bien- y me dio un suave beso en la frente y no tarde en dormirme

Pv. Emmett

La petición de Rosalie me saco de onda, ella quería un bebe, que podía hacer?, la verdad yo quería cumplirle su deseo, pero que tal si fallaba en el intento, si la lastimaba?, jamas me lo perdonaría, tenia que hablar con Edward era el mas adecuado, tenia que aconsejarme que hacer en estos momentos, asi que decidi llamarlo con mis pensamientos, asi nadie sabria esta situación:

_Edward, por favor hermano, necesito platicar contigo, es muy importante, necesito tu consejo, te espero fuera de la casa, es algo privado te espero_

Después de eso sali corriendo fuera de la casa a los pocos minutos, Edward ya estaba detrás de mi con cara de preocupación

- Emmett que pasa?

-tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda

-que pasa Emmett?

-es Rosalie, Edward

-que con ella?- volvió a preguntar

-ella quiere un bebe- dije- ya le dije que eso seria muy difícil, que tal si fallo, podría matarla

-Emmett se lo que sientes, solo necesitas concentrarte

-ese es el problema, yo no puedo concentrarme cuando estoy con Rose

-entonces que vas hacer?

-ay no lo se, esto me pone muy estresado- dije- si le dio que no jamas me lo perdonaría

-estas en una situacion algo difícil

-que debo hacer?, es lo que mas desea, ella quiere ser madre

- y dime Emmett, que es lo que tu quieres?, tu tambien deseas ser padre?

- te sere sincero, la verdad nunca lo habia pensado en eso, pero tambien me hace ilucion tener un pequeño, y jugar con el igual que con Nessie- dije sonriendo

-entonces no necesitas preguntarme nada, hazlo- me animo Edward

-ok mañana le dare la buena nueva

-solo hay un pequeño problema- interrumpió- tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella, a la hora de… bueno tu ya sabes

-no hay problema sere cuidadoso

- y sabes lo que pasara después, tenemos que cuidarla y mucho, los mismos cuidados que a Bella, Rose lo soportara?

-si, ella dijo que lo soportaría todo

-y al final cuando nasca el bebe

- la transformaremos, Carlisle lo hara, llegara el lunes no?- dije emocionado

-claro, lo tienes todo bajo control verdad?- rio

-Rose se pondrá contentísima, no puedo esperar hasta mañana…- en eso Edward me intrrumpio

-y queda un pequeñísimo insignificante pero valioso problema- no me dejo continuar- donde lo harán? Eh?

-en nuestro cuarto obio

-con mi hija a lado!!??- grito- no no y no!, buscate otro sitio

-en donde?- pregunte

-yo que se?, tienes toda la noche, para buscar

-ok, ahora vuelvo- y me heche a correr

Iba a encontrar un lugar perfecto en donde Rose y yo, procrearemos a nuestro hijo, mi hijo, solo de pensarlo me hacia revolotear de alegría, solo quedaba buscar el lugar

Pv. Edward

Me sentía feliz por Emmett, el final formaría su propia familia

-porque esa sonrisa?- me pregunto Bella cuando me vio entrar

-creo que al fin Emmett va sentar cabeza

-a que te refieres?- pregunto confusa

-bueno, Rose le pidió a Emmett, un bebe, ella quiere tener un bebe

-en serio?- dijo emocionada

-si, y me llamo para pedirme un consejo, ya sabes por mi experiencia en relaciones con humanos

-oh si gran sabio- se burlo- y que le dijiste?

- que no perdiera la concentración, y que estuviera listo para lo que pasara después

-te refieres al periodo de gestación del bebe?

-si, el dijo que Rosalie lo superaría, bueno eso dice ella

-eso crees?-dijo- es algo muy doloroso, te lo digo por experiencia

-lo se

-supongo que después del nacimiento será transformada

-si, Carlisle ya estará aquí para entonces

-vaya, ella va a tener mas suerte que a mi- dijo fingiendo molestia

-ay mi amor, si no fuera por ti no sabíamos que hacer- dije abrazandola

-muy bien,ya me siento mejor- dijo dándome un beso- genial!! Voy a ser tia

-y a Nessie le agradara la idea de tener un primito con quien jugar

-solo hay un problema

-cual?

- y si el bebe resulta ser ponzoñoso, y si los vulturis desciden hacernos otra visita- dijo asustada

-Alice nos avisara-

-crees que tendremos tanta suerte como hace un año

-no te preocupes podemos con ellos, recuerdas que tenemos un arma secreta?

-a si? Cual?- pregunto

- ay mi amor, pues tu-dije- recuerda que ya manejas mejor tu escudo

-si ya puedo extenderlo hasta 200 metros , lo se

-asi que no hay problema, los vulturis no se enteraran

-bueno, si tu lo dices y se supone que Alice es la psíquica- rio

-sera apropiado que le digamos a los demás la noticia?

-no mejor que Emmett se los diga

-y hablando de Emmett, en donde esta?- pregunto

-tu crees el muy idiota quería hacerlo en su cuarto, a lado del cuarto de Nessie

- en serio?- dijo y se empezó a reir

-si- rei tambien- por eso lo mande a que se buscara un lugar para su ``noche especial´´

-espero que encuentre ese lugar

-la hara, se le veía emocionado

-quien esta emocionado?- pregunto Jasper entrando

-eh nadie- dijimos Bella y yo

-ya diganos, ya saben que lo se- dijo Alice

-eres una pequeña tramposa- le dije

-no me digas pequeña, soy ``compacta´´- me contesto- mejor diganos que tanto cuchichean

-bueno les vamos a decir si prometen no abrir el pico. Eh Alice?

-lo prometemos- dijeron ambos

-bien Rosalie y Emmett han decidido tener un bebe

-en serio!!- grito Alice

-shh Alice, vas a despertar a Rosalie

-ok perdón- susurro- que bien, tenemos que comprar un monton de cosas para el bebe, será divertido

-para tu carro Alice- dijo Bella- aun no han hecho nada, además se supone que debe ser una sorpresa

-ups, esta bien

-solo hay que dejar que suceda- dije- ok, Alice asi que tranquila

-esta bien- dijo con un puchero. Esta Alice nunca cambiara pero por eso la queremos

**ESPERO QUE LAS GUSTE AHORA TRATARE DE TERMINAR**

**NO SE PIERDAN LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

**AL FIN ROSE DIJO LO QUE DE VERDAD QUIERE **

**SEGUIREMOS ESPERANDO LA RESPUESTA DE EMMETT…**

**MIENTRAS ESO PASA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 7

DUDAS

Pv. Rosalie

Abri los ojos, aun vi que era de noche, vi mi reloj eran las 5:00 am, todavía era de madrugada asi que me quede un momento mas acostada en la cama, estaba pensando en la respuesta de Emmett , estaba nerviosa que tal si no quería tener un bebe?

Y si lo consideraba peligroso, todas esas preguntas me carcomían, asi que mejor me levante y me fui a la sala, seguro que todos estaban ahí Sali del cuarto y escuche un grito… esa era Alice

-ya Bella!!, es suficiente

-no seas chillona, ya estate quieta- dijo Bella

-no crees que ya es mucho!?- volvió a gritar

Entre al cuarto y abri la puerta y vi a Alice forcejenado con Bella quien le quería poner una falda de las que habia comprado en el Tianguis

-que pasa?- pregunte al entrar

-Rose, Rose!- me grito Alice- que bueno que estas aquí, ayudame a quitarme esta loca de encima- dijo abrazandome

-Rosalie, puedes decirle que no exagere

-Bella tiene razón, Alice- dije- además esa falda es linda

-eso lo dices por que no te la tienes que poner tu!- gruño

-vez?, Rose esta de mi lado- asintió Bella- es esto o 80 años

-esta bien continua- dijo Alice resignada

Entre risas Sali del cuarto y me driji a la cosina, ya que me habría entrado el apetito, solo me iba a preparar cereal con leche y me regresaría al cuarto a esperar a Emmett, ya que desde anoche no lo habia visto, aun estaba preocupada porque no me habia respondido a lo que le habia dicho, eso me tenia algo preocupada, que tal si no quería tener un hijo?. No, el jamas me haría esto

Coji mi plato y me regrese a mi cuarto esta vez no me detuve en el cuarto de Alice, para saber si seguía con su tortura o no, en cuanto me meti al cuarto me sente en la cama y deje mi plato de cereal en la mesita y me puse a pensar

-Rose?- pregunto Bella- estas despierta?, puedo pasar?

-si, Bella que pasa?

-no has bajado a desayunar, es decir a comer ya son la 1:00 pm- dijo

-tan tarde es?!- casi grite, ni cuenta me di cuanto tiempo habia pasado

-si jeje- rio- no pensé que fueras tan distraída

-lo siento es solo que…- me calle

-que pasa?, sabes que el único que lee mentes aquí es Edward

-mira, supongo que te lo puedo contar…

-sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, para eso somos hermanas o bueno yo te considero como una

-yo tambien ok, te lo dire, ayer cuando me fui a dormir le pedi a Emmett…

-tener un hijo- termino ella por mi

-como lo supiste?- pregunte sorprendida

-porque te conozco y se que tu querías eso y ahora que eres humana, no creo que desperdicies esa oportunidad verdad?

-no claro que no, pero temo que Emmett no sienta lo mismo- dije preocupada

-Rose -me dijo seria- apuesto que Emmett tambien quiere un niño con quien jugar, o a caso no has visto lo bien que se lleva con Nessie?, y eso que no es su hija, ahora imaginate con uno propio

-pero… tengo miedo

- miedo?, pero de que? Ya te dije que Emmett…-en eso la interrumpi, no me entendia lo que le decía

- no Bella, no es eso, estoy 100 % segura de que Emmett lo quiere, solo tengo miedo… dolor

-ah

-eso es lo que realmente temo, se eso porque fui testigo de el dolor y el daño que sufriste, eso es a lo que le temo, a no soportarlo y en un ataque de histeria y dolor hacer algo que no quiero- en eso las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

- Rosalie tranquila,-me decía mientras me abrazaba- pero tu bien sabes que todo saldrá bien

-como fue para ti?- dije- como lo soportaste?

-deja te digo y te sere sincera, a mi nunca me gustaron los niños en cierto modo, nunca me imagine a mi misma como madre, no me nacia, pero en cuanto me entere que estaba embarazada- dijo mirándome- todo eso desaparecio y supe que en ese momento amaría a mi bebe, desde ese momento y en cuanto me entere que Edward quería deshacerse de ella- se estremeció- sabia que la defendería hasta el final, por eso fue que te pedi ayuda, alguien que sentía de la misma manera que yo me apoyaría en esto, y si el dolor fue insoportable pero lo aguante sabiendo que valdria la pena, lo hice luchando por esa personita que tambien amaba y era parte Edward el amor de mi existencia y mia, eso mismo te pasara a ti, soportaras todo por que ese bebe será parte de Emmett y tuya, entiendes?

-lo entiendo perfectamente- dije abrazandola- gracias Bella has despejado todos mis miedos y mis dudas y juro que luchare y soportare todo lo que se me atraviese, lo prometo

-esa es mi Rose!- me animo

-solo espero que Emmett regrese pronto necesito saber tu respuesta

- Rose, como ya te dije que apostaría todo un siglo a ir de compras con Alice, a que Emmett esta emocionado por esto tanto como tu y cuando regrese te dara una respuesta afirmativa- comento orgullosa y como si la hubieran invocado apareció Alice en mi cuarto

-alguien dijo compras?- pregunto Alice

-Alice… era una proposición retorica- dijo Bella con un poco de burla

-eres malvada Isabella Cullen- dijo Alice

-lo se- contesto burlona

-oye Alice- en eso me volteo a ver- has sabido algo de Emmett

-no- contesto- porque? Quieres saber algo?

-si, en primer lugar en donde esta?

-oh eso, esta…- en eso Bella la interrumpió tapándole la boca

-que?- pregunte

-oh! Nada, lo que pasa es que Alice, necesita ir de compras por eso no sabe lo que dice, verdad Alice?

-hump hump- fue lo único que pronuncio Alice

-bueno… tenemos que irnos- dijo Bella retirándose con Alice en brazos- Alice necesita salir, nos vemos Rose- y se desvaneció aun tapándole la boca a Alice

Que extraño me me habría querido decir Alice y porque Bella no quería que me lo dijera y son restarle importancia me metia a bañar y prepararme para bajar a comer no me habia dado cuenta de que tenia hambre

Pv. Alice

Bella, aun me llevaba a rastras cuando salimos del cuarto de Rosalie y aun me tapaba la boca

-hump hump pbmi- trataba de decir sin mucho éxito que me soltara- hump bup bup

-que?- pregunto soltándome cuando estuvimos lejos del cuarto de Rose

-te estaba diciendo que me soltaras!!- grite- pero que te pasa?, vaya si que tienes fuerza, porque hiciste eso?

-que, que me pasa?, mejor dicho que te pasa a ti?, te diste cuenta que casi le sueltas toso a Rose, supone que es una sorpresa

-ups!- fue todo lo que dije

-ups nada, que bueno que te detuve a tiempo- y Bella solto un suspiro

-pero no tenias que apretujarme asi, me estabas aplastando- me queje- eres bruta lo sabias?

-de hecho se dice: ``Gracias Bella, de no ser por ti hubiera arruinado la sorpresa de Rosalie´´

-bla bla- me burle- entonces?

-entonces que?- pregunto confundida

-no habías dicho que iríamos de compras?

-ash!!- rodo los ojos y se fue de ahí

-que?, eso es un no- pregunte- pensé que querías ir

Y escuche un gruñido de parte de ella

-creo que no

**HOLA!!!!**

**POCO A POCO LE VOY AVANZANDO**

**EN ESTA HISTORIA, TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE MIS DEDOS ME PERMITAN ESCRIBIR**

**NO SE DESESPEREN!!!!!**

**PLEASE!!! NO MAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE JEJE**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLAX DE NUEVO AQUÍ VENGO A DEJARLES**

**OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA**

CAPITULO 8

LA GRAN NOCHE

Pv. Rosalie

La tarde paso y aun no sabia nada de Emmett, donde rayos esta? Ya eran las 8:00 de la noche y sin noticias. Ya no lo soportaba tenia que saber a donde estaba, solo habia dos personas que sabían en donde se habia metido

-ALICE!!! EDWARD!!! VENGAN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!- grite, ya sabia que me escucharían sin necesidad de gritar pero estaba tan enojada que no me importo, y en un dos por tres llegaron:

-que sucede Rosalie?- pregunto Alice- sabes que no tienes que gritar

-ya lo se!, solo no lo puedo evitar!- grite otra vez- soy humana

-ahora que pasa Rose?- pregunto Edward

-solo quiero saber, donde esta Emmett?

-no te lo podemos decir Rosalie, se lo prometimos a Emmett

-decirme que?- conteste enojada

-gracias Alice- dijo Edward- no te lo podemos decir es una cosa entre Emmett y tu

-oh vamos, solo denme una pista

-nop- dijeron los dos

-bueno solo díganme cuando regresara?-dije- porfis Alice- y utilice la misma carita que ella usaba con nosotros- esa de perrito atropellado-

-esta bien, esta bien espera solo un minuto- cerro los ojos para concentrarse

-Alice- dijo Edward – no hables mas de lo necesario

-si si si- dijo molesta- ahora dejame concentrarme- estuvo con los ojos cerrados un buen rato y yo ya me estaba desesperando

-ya merito- pregunte

-no!- grito Edward

-ya merito volvi a decir

-ya merito- me remedo Edward

-no me arremedes

-no me arremedes- repitió

- no me hace gracia

-no me hace gracia- volvió a repetir

-por eso nadie te quiere

-por eso nadie te quiere- siguió

-esta bien ya me callo- dije

-esta bien ya… por fin- volvió a decir

(NA/ cualquier parecido con la película de Shrek es mera coincidencia XD)

-ya callence- grito Alice- ya Rosalie

-en serio?

-si, regresara una hora, asi que ya puedes estar tranquila

-oh gracias Alice!

-bueno solo te voy a decir, que debes vestirte muy bien eso es todo, bye bye- y se esfumo

-hugh?- dije y voltee- Edward?- oh sorpresa!, tampoco estaba, solo escuche que Carlisle habia regresado.

Pv. Edward

Salimos corriendo de la habitación de Rosalie antes de que preguntara mas, gracias a dios habia llegado Carlisle y Esme, y esa era una buena escusa para evitar que preguntara mas

-hola Carlisle – dije- Esme que tal?

-hola hijos- dijeron a Alice y a mi- donde están los demás?

-hola Carlisle- vino saludando Bella con Nessie en brazos

-abuelito Carlisle- grito Nessie saltando a sus brazos- abuelita Esme

- hola preciosa- dijeron ambos- que tal Bella

-Carlisle, Esme- saludo Jasper

-hola hijo- dijeron ambos

-hola Doc, hola Esme- saludo Jacob

-que tal

-todo bien, pude venir mas rápido gracias al poco trabajo, aun no puedo creer lo que me dijeron

-si es verdad- conteste

-vaya- dijo- puedo verla?

-ahora no se esta cambiando

-y para que?

Le tuvimos que contar la historia completa, con la petición de Rosalie y todo, el pareció dudarlo un poco pero al final acepto, solo deseaba que las cosas no se salieran de control

Pv. Emmett

Por fin después de tanto tiempo, encontré el lugar perfecto, para procrear ``a mi pequeño Emmett´´ (aun no se si se va llamar asi XD), tuve que divagar por tantos lugares, hasta que iba por el bosque y cuando lo vi: PUM!!, era una cueva hermosa entre unas cascadas el panorama era muy bello, solo requería un poco de esfuerzo para arreglarla por dentro pero tenia toda la noche para hacerlo. Después de varias horas, quedo como una hermosa cabaña, todo estaba listo.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era ir por la persona mas interesada en esto y por la que transforme una cueva en un hermoso lecho romántico: el amor de mi eternidad Rosalie. Sali corriendo del lugar y me dirigí hacia la casa, en cuanto me iba acercando, vi en el marco de la puerta a Alice y a Edward, por lo que veo esperándome

-ehm?, hola, que hacen?- pregunte

-vaya que si tardaste, Rosalie esta como loca esperándote

-es cierto, no deja de pensar a que horas vas a llegar- dijo Edward

-estaba preparando todo- conteste

-uuuuh!- dijeron ambos

-que?- pregunte

-Emmettsito, esta listo para ser papi?- se burlo Alice

-ja ja, que graciosos- dije con sarcasmo

-bueno dejemos a Emmett con sus cosas- dijo Edward

-si y será mejor que subas con Rosalie, que esta hecha una furia

-furia?

-si ha estado todo el dia preguntado por ti, ya nos tenia hartos

-ok, será mejor que suba- dije ignorando su comentario

Subi directo a nuestra habitación, estaba algo nervioso ahora tenia que darle la sorpresa y llevarla a la cabaña que habia arreglado para ella, me acerque y toque la puerta

-pase- escuche la voz de Rose

-hola cariño- dije

-Emmett, en donde has estado?, no sabes como estuve toda la tarde y los demás no me decían nada

-Rose tranquila

-como quieres que me calme si…- en eso la bese, sabia que no podía pasar los limites, pero aun asi ella me respondió con todo su ser

-cariño, recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?- pregunte

-sobre que?- dijo confusa

-sobre lo que me pediste ayer

-no me digas que…- se quedo muda

-si mi amor

-de verdad Emmett- yo asentí- oh gracias!!, te amo, te amo

-sabes que haría todo por ti, además te tengo una sorpresa

-que cosa?

-cierra los ojos y lo veras

Pv. Rosalie

-cierra los ojos y lo veras- me dijo Emmett y yo rápidamente lo obedeci- ahora no los abras no importa lo que pase o sientas, oiste?

-esta bien

En eso sentí como me levantaba del piso y sentí como el aire chocaba con mi cara, entonces cai en cuenta Emmett estaba corriendo, pero a donde?

- Emmett a donde vamos?

-shh!, es una sorpresa no abras los ojos

-pero…- proteste

-nada de peros, confias en mi?

-sabes que si

Sentí como corria mas y mas, me entretuve escuchando su respiración para no quedar dormida, hasta que se detuvo lo supe por que el aire dejo de darme en la cara con mucho cuidado me bajo y me puso sobre mis pies

-ahora Rose mi amor ábrelos- dijo Em

Abri los ojos y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida era una cueva, pero estaba adornada con velas y en medio de todo habia una especie de cama decorada con patéalos todo era simplemente hermoso y lo habia hecho todo por mi

-Emmett esto es hermoso, tu hiciste esto

-si quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti

-te amo osito- dije antes de besarlo

Después de eso todo fue mas sencillo, todos mis miedos se esfumaron, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras el me masajeaba la espalda, lentamente se la fui quitando, mientras el hacia lo mismo con mi blusa, en poco tiempo los dos estábamos tumbados en la cama, juntos como hace mas de 50 años habíamos estado, solo que ahora lo hacíamos para traer a una nueva vida vida a este mundo

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**LA VERDAD NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESO DE DECRIBIR**

**ESAS SITUACIONES…**

**ASI QUE ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SIN MAS TARDANSA LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO =)**

CAPITULO 9

AUCH!!

Pv. Rosalie

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol me dieron en la cara, estaba muy feliz acostada a lado del hombre mas maravilloso del mundo

-buenos días, bebe- dijo

-hola

-como estas?- pregunto

-bien porque…- le iba a preguntar el porque pero cuando me levante para verlo a la cara sentí un dolor en mi brazo- Auch!!, AY!!

-Rosalie, que tienes?- dijo preocupada

- ay ay me duele el brazo!!- me queje- lo mas seguro es que me lo lastime

-lo siento Rose, perdón

-no te preocupes, ay…- me volví a quejar- será mejor que me lleves con Carlisle para que me atienda- dije tratando de sonar lo menos mal posible

-si si

Con cuidado Emmett me ayudo a vestirme, y cuando el se vistió, me cargo y me llevo a la casa en verdad me dolía muchísimo el brazo, pero no se lo iba a decir a Emmett si no se sentiría peor. En poco tiempo llegamos a la casa cuando alcance a ver que Carlisle y Alice ya estaban en el marco de la puerta, lo mas seguro que Alice haya visto esto

-Rose, estas bien?- pregunto Carlisle

-si, solo me duele el brazo- menti

-vamos- dijo tendiéndome los brazos- Emmett yo la llevo

- no no, quiero saber si va estar bien- se quejo Emmett

- Emmett- dije- estaré bien, deja que Carlisle me lleve, tu ve a cazar distráete un poco

-no, Rosalie como crees…- interrumpi

-por favor- pedi

-esta bien, volveré rápido- me dijo dejándome en brazos de Carlisle

-oye puedo caminar- me queje- me duele el brazo no las piernas

-Rose no te pongas dificil, si?

-esta bien

-vamos dentro- me dijo Carlisle

Entramos en la habitación, ahí se encontraban todos, ahí se encontraban todos y me miraban de forma preocupada

-Rose, que te paso?- pregunto Esme preocupada

-nada, solo me lastime el brazo, no es nada

-en serio?- pregunto Bella

-tia Rose, que te paso?- me pregunto Nessie que venia con Jacob

-nada cariño

-fue una noche difícil?- pregunto Jacob burlon

-Jacob!!!- le regaño Bella

-no dejalo, deja que siga con sus bromitas, solo le recuerdo que se las estoy guardando- dije

-uuuuh! Que miedo

-ya esta bien!- grito Carlisle- vamos Rose tengo que llevarte a mi consultorio- con mucho cuidado Carlisle me reviso el brazo y no era nada grave solo me lo habia dislocado, pero Carlisle me dijo que no moviera el brazo en un buen tiempo, eso quería decir que nada de nada en las noches con Emmett ya que era el el que habia provocado esto, parece que se pudo contener mucho, pobre todavía no se acostumbraba

Pv. Bella

Carlisle se llevo a Rosalie hacia su consultorio, yo supongo que para revisarla, que habría pasado

-Edward?

-si?- me contesto

-que le paso a Rosalie?- pregunte

-pues algo similar a lo que te paso a ti en nuestra luna de miel

-oh!, esta bien?

-si, sobrevivirá, solo se lastimo el brazo, algo que Carlisle no pueda arreglar

-bueno- en eso pensé- y Emmett?

-el se siente mal por lo que paso- dijo- se siente culpable por no ser fuerte y controlarse

-pobre, pero el no debe sentirse asi, debemos hablar con el

-no, dejalo esto es algo que deben discutir Rose y el, no tenemos que meternos

- esta bien- y vi a Jacob- y en cuanto a ti- dije señalándolo

-yo que?- pregunto confuso

-deja de molestar a Rosalie con tus tontos chistes- dije molesta

-ash!! Porque??

-porque?, porque ella no puede defenderse ahora, torpe- grite- asi que no le digas nada

-muy bien- dijo

-buen chico- conteste

**ESTE ES UN CAPITULO CORTO PARA QUE SEPAN**

**LO QUE PASO DESPUES, DE…**

**YA SABEN XD**

**OK LES ANUNCIO QUE EL QUE SIGUE TAMBIEN ESTARA CORTO**

**ESTOY GURDANDO MI IMAGINACION PARA**

**EL MOMENTO EN QUE NASCA EL PEQUEÑO**

**ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN XD**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

RESULTADOS

Mi brazo tardo como 2 semanas en recuperarse, lo bueno que no fue nada grave, pero a pesar de eso la charla con Emmett no fue tan cómoda, se culpaba por todo y le tuve que poner ``un tate quieto´´ para que se calmara y le dije que estaba bien, el a regañadientes acepto, pero el maldito dolor me dejaba mareada, Carlisle me dio unas pastillas pero aun me sentía fatal…

-arg! Odio esto- dije con asco- estas pastillas no me ayudan

-oye Rose- me dijo Bella- hace cuanto que te sientes así?

-hace como 8 días empecé, cuando Carlisle me dio esas pastilla para el dolor

-no has pensado, que… tal vez sea algo más?

-como qué?- dije y luego caí en cuenta- tú crees que…

-espera aquí- dijo esfumándose, subió rápido por las escaleras, me quede esperando un rato pero no tardo micho en regresar con una caja en sus manos, yo sabia que era eso

- ven Rose, tenemos que ir al baño, bueno tu- dijo dándome la caja

-claro vamos- no podía aguantar la emoción- Bella- me detuve

-si?

-quisiera que estuvieras conmigo…- dije nerviosa- tu sabes mas que esto que yo, por favor

-bien Rose, gracias por tu confianza

-no hay porque, sabes que desde hace mucho te veo como una hermana

-gracias, pero es momento de la verdad

-si si- entramos al baño, y me dispuse hacer todas las instrucciones que la prueba indicaba, según tenia que esperar 5 minutos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos

-Rose deja de dar vueltas

-estoy nerviosa Bella- no paraba de dar vueltas- que tal si da negativo…

-no creo, ten fe- me dijo mirando su reloj- es hora- me acerque a la barra en donde habia puesto la prueba, lentamente tal vez era ridículo pero estaba muy nerviosa

- no puedo- dije ya cerca- Bella, observa tu por favor, no quiero ver- ella solto una risita- no te riase

-esta bien, voy a ver- fue hacia donde habia puesto la prueba y la vio- Rose, no puede ser!- dijo sorprendida

-que?, lo sabia Bella- dije triste- nunca sere madre

-no no no!!- dijo feliz. Rose es dio positivo, VOY A SER TIA!!, ROSALIE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!!!- grito

Yo me quede en shock, era cierto esto es increíble estaba esperando un bebe mio y de Emmett

-Rose?- pregunto Bella preocupada, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Rose?, reacciona

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

-que que!!- grito ella

-VOY A SER MAMA!!!- dije- eh esperando mas de 70 años para esto y al fin es posible, soy tan feliz Bella, se lo tengo que contar a Emmett

-estoy segura de que ya escucho el grito- dijo feliz- esperemos

-si si!!- grite emocionada- ay Bella!!- corri a abrazarla

-ya Rosalie se que eres feliz, calmate, si no Jasper se va dar cuenta y se acabo la sorpresa

- lo siento- dije calmada

Tuve que esperar casi 1 hora antes de que todos llegaran, baje por las escaleras y vi que los chicos venían de cazar, la única que estaba conmigo era Bella (quien ya habia superado el insidente pasado), asi que les pedi a todos que se reunieran

- familia, tengo algo muy importante que decirles- voltee a ver a la mayoría, Alice seguramente ya lo sabia lo que iba a decir y por ende tambien Edward, los 2 me sonrieron igual que Bella

- que pasa Rose?- pregunto Esme

-mi amor que sucede?- secundo Emmett

-familia , Emmett…- hice una pausa- Estoy embarazada!!! Emmett, vamos a ser padres!!!- no me dio tiempo continuar ya que Emmett me estaba dando vueltas en el aire- Emmett!!!

-soy tan feliz, Rose te amo!!!- grito

-voy a tener un primito!?- grito Nessie emocionada

-si corazón- le dijo Bella- ya vas a tener con quien jugar

-wow!! Genial, porque tio Emmett es muy brusco- se quejo

-pero igual te diviertes conmigo, pequeña

**POR FIN!!!**

**LO QUE ROSALIE TANTO QUERIA SE HA HECHO REALIDAD**

**ASI QUE VEREMOS QUE SIGUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HASTA ENTONCES XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**Un nuevo Cullen**

El tiempo paso volando, igual que mi embarazo, el dolor era horrible, Carlisle, según la experiencia que paso con Bella estaba creciendo muy rápido a las tres semanas, mi vientre estaba por reventar, me alimentaba de sangre, y obviamente comía comida, lo necesitaba. Todos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, así que Carlisle estaba listo para sacar a mi bebe y transformarme, era lo único que me iba a desagradar, pero valdría la pena por mi bebe, aun no sabia que era, pero yo quería que fuera niño, un pequeño Emmett.

-hola Rose-dijo Alice

-¿Qué hay Alice?-conteste.

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien, algo adolorida, pero lo voy pasando

-que bueno, oye ¿has pensado como se va a llamar?

-no, aun no, pero he estado pensando…-me queda callada solo había un nombre que quería-si es niño le pondré Henry o si es niña… Vera.

-Henry? Vera?

-Vera era el nombre de mi única y mejor amiga, y Henry era el nombre de su hijo, será así como en memoria a ellos.

-Vaya, entiendo-dijo

-¿sabes? estoy cansada de estar acostada, necesito caminar

-no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Bella, no había notado cuando entro a mi cuarto.

-ah no? Por que?-la rete

-yo se lo que te digo-puntualizo-hazle caso a la cos de la experiencia.

-esta bien-dije cruzando los brazos.

-Rose no te comportes como una niña…-dijo Bella

-… que hace pucheros-secundó Alice-recuerda que en poco tiempo serás madre

-dejen de molestarme, no saben lo que es estar acostada todo el tiempo, cansa… ¿saben?

-oh querida Rose, ¿tengo que recordarte que yo si se?-me recordó Bella-así que… no digas nada

-bueno, entonces va para Alice-rete

-ah! ¿Y yo por que?-contesto molesta

-porque tu no sabes!-grite

-oye mana…-le dijo Alice a Bella-creo que las hormonas del embarazo la están afectando

-cállate-le grite

-ok, cálmate

-lo estoy, ya estoy calmada

-ok, no puede escuchar los nombres que le vas a poner a tu bebe-dijo Bella-son lindos

-gracias… ¿saben?, no puedo creer que ya voy a ser madre-dije-OUCH!!!

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-dijo Bella preocupada

-me duele un costado, ay, ay

-espera un momento voy por Carlisle-salio Alice corriendo

Dios el costado me dolía horrores, pero por mi bebe, haría y aguantaría lo que fuera. En poco tiempo entro Carlisle para revisarme, me llevo a su consultorio donde tenia todos sus aparatos, me estudio con rayos X y en efecto tenia una costilla rota, uf! Menos mal, cada momento era doloroso pero valdría la pena.

-muy bien Rose-dijo Carlisle-con esta faja te sentirás mejor, solo trata de no moverte mucho, ¿bien?

-si gracias Carlisle-dije, así que hice ademán de levantarme.

-no Rose, espera que Alice o Bella te muevan-me dijo.

-Carlisle, estoy cansada de estar acostada todo el día, en verdad quiero caminar

-¿y crees que podrás? Tu vientre esta muy grande, puede tropezar o algo- y en eso tenia razón, estaba enorme.

-claro que puedo- conteste con confianza-permíteme-con todas mis fuerzas me sostuve de los brazos del sillón y trate de levantarme, en eso sentí un jalón – OUCH!! AY CARLISLE!!!

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-dijo preocupado

-SENTI UN JALON-grite

-dios! Es hora-dijo- necesito ayuda

-no por favor, hazlo tu!!! No creo que nadie resista!-dije- Ay!

-yo lo haré-dijo Edward-puedo ayudar, lo resistiré

-Edward-susurre- gracias, AY!-grite sujetándome el vientre

-Edward, lleva a Rosalie a la camilla, vuelvo en un segundo con todo lo que necesito

-muy bien

Edward me tomo en brazos y yo aun estaba con mis manos en mi vientre, con mucho cuidado me deposito en la camilla.

-gracias-dije-AUCH!!

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido

-por ayudarme, se que no somos muy cercanos, pero gracias esto significa mucho para mi-dije sincera

-no tienes porque darlas, somos familia y la familia siempre se cuida, además te lo debo por lo que hiciste con Bella.

En eso llego Carlisle con Emmett detrás de él, tenia una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella.

-Rose!!! Bebe… ¿Cómo estas?-me dijo

-Emmett

-todo acabara pronto por favor resiste

-lo haré, te lo juro-dije-pero por favor sal de aquí AY, AY, no quiero que sufras

-no, nunca lo haré!-dijo casi me grito

-por favor, AY, AY-seguía quejándome

-haz caso Emmett-interrumpió Carlisle-no debemos esperar mas, Edward saca a Emmett de aquí

-ok, vamos Em, no queda mucho tiempo

-este bien-dijo Emmett resignado-cuídala

-lo haré

Después de que Emmett salio, ya no contuve mas mi cara de despreocupación, y me deje llevar por el dolor, que era terrible en eso sentí que algo me desgarraba por dentro y no pude mas y grite contadas mis fuerzas y a moverme por el dolor.

-Rose, deja de moverte, por favor!-grito Carlisle

-no puedo Carlisle, me duele!-también grite

-cálmate, si no, no puedo…-en eso algo se rompió en mi- oh! Por dios!!!-fue lo ultimo que oí.

**POV Carlisle**

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil, Rosalie no dejaba de moverse, eso estaba complicándose.

-Rose, deja de moverte, por favor!-grite

-no puedo Carlisle, me duele!

-cálmate, si no, no puedo…-y me quede callado ante la escena que vi: se empezó a ver como la piel del vientre de Rosalie, algo intentaba salir de el, entonces el vientre se abrió, y un bebe salio de el, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo- oh! Por dios!!!-exclamé y vi que Rose perdía el conocimiento

-Rosalie!-grito Edward, tomando el bebe en brazos-tengo que ir a darle el bebe…-no termino la frase. Entonces el bebe salto y se acomodo encima de Rosalie y pareció como que se le acercaba al cuellos, y parecía que la besaba.

-Carlisle-dijo Edward y fue tras el bebe-la mordió!

-¿enserio?-dije confundido-sácalo de aquí, y entrégaselo a Emmett

-esta bien-y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

No había tiempo que perder, tenia que transformar a Rosalie, en eso vi como Rosalie empezaba a contorsionarse en la camilla, y su sangre olía a ponzoña, el bebe la había mordido, el era ponzoñoso, así que me apresure a curar sus heridas, si es que la ponzoña hiciera milagros, pero tenia que hacerlo. En cuanto termine deje a Rosalie que se "recuperara" tenia que avisarle a los demás que el bebe era ponzoñoso, que tuviesen cuidado con Reneesme y Jacob que eran los mas vulnerables.

_**DISCULPEN LA TARDANSA PERO HAY FALTA DE TIEMPO DE QUE CON ESO DE QUE ENTRE A LA UNI Y TAREAS EXAMNES UF HORRIBLE!!!**_

_**ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN TRATARE DE SUBIR MAS RAPIDO LOS CAPS NO SE DESESPEREN!!!**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!**_

_**BYE**_


	13. Chapter 13

**GRAX X TODOS LOS REVIEWS SI SE QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO ACTUALIZACION….**

**Y RESPONDERE LAS PREGUNTAS:**

**SI EL BEBE ES PONZOÑOSO**

**PUES LA PARTE EN QUE SALTO PUES SE ME HIZO UNA FORMA GENIAL DE TRANSFORMAR A ROSE SIN TENER QUEMETER AL POBRE DE CARLISLE**

**Y QE NO LES ASUSTE EL BEBE ES LINDO Y TIENE UN GRAN DON...**

**Y DECIAN QUE 2 PUES AL FINAL MI IMAGINACION NO DIO PARA MAS Y PUES YA CON UNO BASTA =)**

**Capitulo 12**

**HENRY CULLEN**

**Pv. Edward**

En cuanto salí con el bebe, me dirigí hacia abajo, tenia que entregárselo a Emmett , yo tenia que regresar con Carlisle, lo que había visto en su mente me dejo impresionado, así que tenia que entregarle el bebe a Emmett y regresar junto a mi padre

-Emmett-dije

-Edward, estoy aquí-en cuanto le dijo corrí hacia el.

-Emmett, ten hermano al fin eres padre-le dije entregándole al bebe

-de verdad es mi bebe?-dijo tomando con suma delicadeza-¿Cómo esta Rose?

-Carlisle la esta atendiendo, parece que esta comenzando su transformación-conteste-cuídalo yo ahora tengo que ayudarlo.

-si, claro yo lo cuido-contesto, yo iba hacia el cuarto cuando recordé

-y Emmett?...

-que pasa?

-que no se acerque a Reneesme o a Jacob , al parecer el tiene ponzoña

-muy bien

Después de eso corrí rápido a la habitación para ayudar a mi padre y hermana.

**Pv. Emmett**

Edward desapareció en cuanto me dijo que mi hijo podría ser peligroso para Nessie y Jake, así que con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo baje con el a la sala, ahí se encontraban todos, esperando las noticias, pero me tome el tiempo para ver a mi niño: tenia la cara igual que la mía, solo que con sus ojos era de un extraño azul –lo supe por que el bebe me miraba– y su pelo era de color café como el mío, y también lo tenia rizado, y me sonreía-me sonreía?-al parecer sabia quien soy.

-hola bebe-lo salude y el aun me seguía sonriendo-yo soy tu papá

-aaaaaaah!-una voz que yo bien conocía se oyó-déjame ver a mi sobrino-dijo Alice

-ten cuidado Alice-dije-acaba de nacer

-lo se, lo se… no le pasara nada-me contesto tomando a mi hijo en brazos-awh!! Es tan lindo, se parece a ti

-ay! Ese es mi sobrino?-entro Bella con Nessie en brazos-es tan lindo

-Bella?-dije

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?-pregunto

-podrías alejar a Reneesme de el-dije

-¿Por qué?-dijo algo ofendida

-es que Edward me dijo que el bebe tiene ponzoña y podría lastimar a Nessie, y también aleja a Jacob

-oh! Esta bien-contesto-le diré a Jake que la cuide.

-pero mami-se quejo Nessie- yo quiero conocer a mi primito

-ahora no corazón-le dijo-esta muy chiquito y puede ser peligroso para ti

-¿Por qué? ¿El me puede morder?

-si mi vida, así que mejor vete con Jake

-si mami-y se fue

-bueno-comenzó Bella –ahora sí puedo cargar a mi sobrino?

-claro-le dijo Alice dándole al bebe

-ay que lindo-dijo- hola Henry

-Henry?-pregunte

-auh! Bueno, Rose nos dijo los nombres, bueno antes de que naciera, así que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarte, si quieres no le digo así, si te molesta

-no, esta bien es un lindo nombre-de verdad era lindo- HENRY CULLEN

**Pv. Rosalie**

Uf! Otra ves tengo que soportar este dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero todo había valido la pena, solo que tenia que soportar tres días mas para ver a mi bebito, por lo que yo pude sentir el –si sabia que era niño- era ponzoñoso, por que me había mordido, fue todo lo que note antes de caer inconciente.

Así que ahora tiempo de esperar…

-Crees que ya es hora?-dijo una voz.

-si, ya van a ser los tres días-dijo otra voz.

-quizá ya este conciente, será mejor que esperemos otro poco-reconocí la voz de Carlisle,

-Alice una ayuda?-pregunto Bella.

-no es necesario-contesto Edward-esta conciente, puedo oír nuestra conversación en su mente-huf! tramposo-te oí-dijo riéndose.

-entonces ya va a despertar?-pregunto su esposa.

-ya debería-contesto-despierta flojonaza!

Y ya con ese grito, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente-para darle dramatismo-y todo me molestaba, igual que como la primera vez, ya me había acostumbrado a eso de ser humana, así que sentir todo con mayor intensidad era molesto.

-te acostumbraras de nuevo-dijo Edward

-ay cállate!!-conteste

-ja! Ahora me callas, pero antes hasta me agradecías

-yo? cuando? no lo recuerdo-dije, el bufo.

-Rose!!!-gritaron Alice y Bella antes de abrazarme y caernos las tres.

-chicas calmadas-dije riendo

-como que calmadas-contesto Alice-extrañábamos abrazarte sin temer en partirte en dos.

-ja, ja, ja… que graciosa-conteste, entonces note que Emmett no estaba- y Emmett?

-oh, esta abajo-me dijo Bella-ya sabes, acabas de "renacer" y quería proteger al bebe

-mi bebe

-si, creo que será mejor que vayas de caza antes de ver al niño

-ash! Hermanos, no necesite ir de caza la primera vez y no lo necesito ahora-dije-con quien creen que están hablando?, así que quiero ver a mi bebe-dije molesta, la verdad no tenia sed, me sentía bien como cualquier otro día.

-tu que opinas Alice?-pregunto Carlisle

-toso saldrá bien-dijo convencida-no la haremos cambiar de opinión

-bueno-dijo Bella-nomás a que conozcas a Henry

-Henry-repetí, ella sabía que yo había elegido ese nombre para mi niño.

Así que bajamos rápidamente hacia la sala, yo con una enorme emoción en mi pecho, iba a conocer a mi niño, a mi Henry, nos acercamos y pude oír el sonido de tres corazones, dos latían a velocidad diferente, supuse que eran de Reneesme y Henry; y el otro normal ese era el perro, esperaba que no les hiciera daño ni a Nessie ni a Jacob, no es que me preocupara ese perro-me debía varias-pero algo si le pasara destrozaría a Reneesme

-hola-dije cuando entre a la sala

-mira a quien tenemos aquí-empezó Jacob-veo que ya dejaste de ser la débil humano.

-en eso tienes razón-le conteste-así que ahora piensa dos veces antes de molestarme, oíste-el solo bufo

-Rose, hija-vino a abrazarme Esme.

-y estoy bien

-Tía Rose!-grito Reneesme y me abrazo fuerte

-hola corazón.

-tía, he estado cuidando muy bien a mi primito, aunque al principio no me dejaban acercarme a el.

-si, hicieron bien, sino seria malo para ti.

-no importa, ahora juego con el

-enserio?

-si, el sabe que no debe morderme, yo se lo dije.

-el te entiende?

-aja, hasta me mostró lo que quería dar a entender.

-te lo mostró?

-aja, tiene un don igual al mío.

-si-intervino Carlisle- y eso no es lo único

-por que lo dices?-pregunte

-bueno, por lo que pude notar, creo que tu bebe tiene un don y no es precisamente el mismo del que Nessie

-entonces cual es?-pregunte algo asombrada.

-por lo que note hace unas horas, es que tu bebe s capaz de absorber los dones de los demás y usarlos.

-como lo sabes?

-eso sucedió anteayer, es un poco gracioso, Jasper cargaba a Henry?... perdón no te pregunte si ese era el nombre de tu bebe

-si, es ese-conteste-pero por favor continua

-pues como te dije Jasper lo cargaba mientras Emmett iba por su comida, cuando el bebe empezó a llorar y de la nada todos nos encontrábamos muy desesperados y con ganas de llorar

-enserio?-dije riendo

-si, pero no es gracioso-contesto Edward

-ja, ja, ja…-reí sarcásticamente- y que mas?-pregunte dirigiéndome a Carlisle

-así que decidimos intentar con otro don, le dijimos a Bella que lo cargara y le pedimos a Edward que tratara de leer su mente, y oh sorpresa!...

-no le podía leer la mente-termino Edward

-vaya-suspire-mi bebe es asombroso-grite

-gracias -contesto Bella haciéndose la ofendida.

-ups! Sorry-dije- yo enserio…

-no seas tonta-me interrumpió.

-y cuando voy a ver a mi bebe?

-oye Rose, no deberías… no se… cazar algo antes…-dijo Carlisle

-no va a pasar nada-por primera vez intervino Alice-ya lo vi

-es verdad-les dije-lo de la sed no me molesta

-ok, vamos esta en la sala con Emmett y Jasper

-Jasper?

-si, es el primer bebe varón de la familia así que están en su charla de hombres sabes…

-si es charla de hombres?... tu que haces aquí Edward?, a Carlisle o comprendo pero tu?

-hum! Ya sabes solo venia a ayudar, quien sabe tal vez te podrías toda salvaje y necesitaban a alguien quien te controle

-bu! No te creo, pero no importa-conteste-bueno y mi bebe?

-aquí esta-contesto la voz de mi Emmett y entonces me gire y por primera vez lo vi… mi pequeño… mi Henry!!!

**AHORA NECESITO AYUDA… **

**TENGO 2 HISTORIAS QUE QUIERO ESCRIBIR PERO SOLO TENGO YIEMPO PARA UNA: **

**AYUDENME ESTAS SON…**

**SIN TITULO AUN: ES LA HISTORIA DE ALICE ANTES DE VIVIR CON LOS CULLEN DESDE COMO EMPEZO TODO DE LAS VICIONES HASTA SU TRANSFORMACION…**

**MARIA`S RETURN: QUE PASARA SI MARIA REGRESA POR SU JASPER???**

**AYUDENME A ELEGIR ESPERO PROPUESTAS….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Y PUES AKI ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA…**

**CÁP. 13 **

**AL FIN MI SUEÑO SE HIZO REALIDAD**

**Pv. Rosalie**

Entonces voltee y lo vi… mi pequeño… mi Henry…

No aguante mas y me fui corriendo hasta donde mis dos hombres estaban y vi que Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja y en sus brazos tenia a un bebe de mas o menos el tamaño de uno de seis meses, era idéntico a Emmett tenia el mismo color de pelo y también tenia sus rizos y sus ojos de color azul, era hermoso, era nuestro.

-Rose-me saludo Em-al fin despertaste

-si, por fin-baje la mirada hacia Henry-hola bebe-el niño se me quedo mirando un buen rato y después me sonrió y me extendió sus bracitos y yo sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome en los míos-mi bebe.

-vaya sabe quien eres-contesto Jasper que venia entrando

-obvio quien no sabrá reconocer a su propia madre-respondió Alice, mientras yo observaba a mi niño.

-es hermoso como su madre-susurro Emmett-aunque puedo decir que contribuí un poco

-claro, si no como hubiera dado a luz a esta criatura-le respondí volteándolo a ver, el me sonrió y me beso dulcemente.

-oye, oye! Hay dos infantes observándonos dejen de hacer sus desfiguros!!-grito nuestra mascota, bueno Jacob

-cállate Jake-le grito Bella- por que o te vas a jugar con Nessie y con Henry, mientras platicamos con Rose.

-OH! NO!!-grite histérica-CON MI BEBE NO!... ESTAS LOCA?... QUE TAL SI ESA BESTIA LE HACE ALGO A MI BEBE!!

-mira Barbie!-me contraataco el perro- mientras tu le hacías de la BELLA DURMIENTE yo cuidaba a tu sanguijuelita.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste tarado?-le grite furiosa, entonces sentí como me quitaban a Henry de mis brazos, eso era bueno porque estaba a punto de matar a ese perro, en eso sentí que alguien me jalaba la blusa, voltee furiosa y vi a Nessie que me miraba con ojos tristes, en eso comprendí, no le gustaba la idea de que yo dañara a su arg! Jacob.

-no lo lastimes-me rogó, yo me relaje y me puse a su altura

-claro que no cariño-le dije dándole un beso en le frente

-gracias-contesto.

-de nada-dije y voltee a ver a Jacob- no voy a ensuciarme las manos con un perro que los defienden los niños.

-bah!-gruño- pero cuando "alguien" quiera matarte… toma en cuenta que este "perro" te puede ayudar… vamos Nessie a ver quien casa al oso mas grande

-si, si… yo te gano-dijo corriendo hacia el y los dos salieron de la casa.

-que molesto-dije- me das a mi bebe?-le pregunte a Bella quien era que lo tenia.

-solo si no vuelves a perder la cordura

-ya sabes que si-sonreí, ella me respondió y me entrego a Henry.

-bueno, es hora de hablar-dijo Carlisle- no me gusta ser el negativo pero hay una cosa de la que tenemos que hablar…

-si lo se, los Vulturi

-exacto, sabemos que Alice nos avisara pero aun así ha que hay que estar prevenidos

-eso es cierto-dijo Esme-pero tengo miedo de que si Aro se entera del fabuloso don que tiene Henry quiera tenerlo para el

-NO!!-grite-eso nunca va a pasar, primero muerta antes de que me lo quiten-dije abrazando a mi bebe.

-lo sabemos Rose-me dijo Bella- y yo te prometo que nos protegeré si algún día vienen a visitarnos…

-y no solo Bella, TODOS-termino Edward.

-nunca lo dudes-dijo Jasper.

-jamás-dijo Alice

-gracias

-no dejare que les pase nada-me dijo Emmett abrazándonos

-gracias Emmett TE AMO

-yo igual-y me volvió a besar

-ya, ya!! Niño presente-bromeo Alice

-uf! Molesta verdad?-dijo Emmett molesto

-bueno Emmett… -empezó Bella- si no mal lo recuerdo, tu nos decías los mismo a mi y a Edward o acaso me equivoco?

Todos nos empezamos a reír de la cara que puso Emmett, en ese momento incluso yo, en eso se escucho una risita muy linda y en "fa" voltee a volteamos a ver a Henry que se reía como si entendiera el chiste o vio que todos nos reíamos y nos imito

-genial! Ahora mi propio hijo se burla de mí-dijo Emmett de forma dramática

-que querías es un Cullen, viene de familia burlarse de ti-dijo Edward riendo

-que gracioso jeje-rió sarcásticamente- oye Bella te enojarías mucho si mato a tu graciosísimo esposo?

-supongo que si-contesto ella- pero en ese caso tampoco le gustara a Rose que se quede sin marido y Henry sin papá-

-como si pudieras contra mi

-mmm… -hizo como que pensaba-también si mal lo recuerdo aun no me puedes ganar en las vencidas-todos nos volvimos a reír inclusive Henry.

FIN

**AUN QUEDA EL EPILOGO Y SIGO ESPERANDO SUGERENCIAS DE QUE HISTORIA EMPEZAR…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY POR LA ESPERA…**

**PERO DESPUES DE MUCHO AKI ESTA EL GRAN FINAL DE ESTA**

**HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y GRAX X TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON**

**SU APOYO Y LA OPNIONES DE CADA UNO DE USTEDES**

EPILOGO

50 AÑOS DESPUES

Pv. Rosalie

-vamos mama- gritaba Henry

-ya voy

-genial mi propio hijo me desprecia- dijo Emmett

-sabes que tu también no seas exagerado- le dijo mi hijo

Pues si ya han pasado 50 años desde que mi vida dio un maravilloso giro al concederme poder tener mi propio hijo…

En todo este tiempo eh sido la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo y junto a los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida no era de mas que no estuviera contenta, si Henry ya había alcanzado la madures igual que Renesmee, los dos ya parecen chicos de 17 años aunque para Bella y para mi siguen siendo nuestros bebes.

Al principio fue difícil ya que Nessie quería jugar con Henry pero por su protección decidimos que no se le acercara tanto porque el tenia ponzoña y podría causar "una desgracia" según el perro, y es mas el ni siquiera dejaba que se le acercara que tarado!!!.

Y aquí estábamos en Alaska (una nueva ciudad de nuevo, aunque Bella quería regresar a Forks ya que Charlie había muerto hace poco y quería volver a vivir en donde todo había comenzado, pero le dijimos que por ahora no era prudente porque todavía quedaba gente que nos podría reconocer y a ver cómo le explicábamos asi que se resigno y Edward todo un caballero le prometió que volverían pronto) y lo mas chistoso que íbamos de nuevo a un nuevo parque de diversiones toda la familia, incluyendo a Jacob, era el primer parque de Henry y no quería que se lo perdiera.

-vamos familia!!!- grito Nessie- mama, papa, Jake apúrenle

-ya vamos- dijo Bella- parece que a ambos les gusta mucho estos parques- señalo a Henry y a Nessie

-no seas mala sabes que hace mucho que no salimos- contesto Edward

-si!!, no seas aguafiestas Bella- dijo Alice

-ay mi querida Alice, no me hagas volver a ponerte el castigo ok!

-ja no puedes- dijo retándola

- querida, solo revisa el futuro y lo veras- con eso Alice cerro los ojos y su cara puso una mueca de horror- verdad que puedo?

- eres malvada

-lo se

- oigan- dije se van a quedar ahí parados o vamos a entrar

- ya vamos Rose!!- dijeron todos

Entramos al parque y pasamos un dia muy divertido los chicos se subieron casi a todo casi porque hablo de Renesmee el perro aquel no la dejaba subirse a todos los juegos divertidos porque según el… _no son seguros para ella,_ que a caso en todo este tiempo no capto que no nos pasaría nada… pero bueno ni modo digo y dire siempre jamás sabre de que se trata eso de la impro…nosequenosecuando que no la dejaba hacer nada divertido, asi que mejor no la pasamos caminando viendo todas las atracciones y los puestos que había en el lugar, divirtiéndonos por las locuras de Alice que se la paso corriendo de una lado para otro comprando miles de recuerdos de tienta en tienda y el pobre Jasper tras de ella.

-chicos- dije- voy a seguir, no creo que quiera esperar a Alice

- esta bien luego te alcanzamos- contesto Bella

Seguí caminando hasta que una maquina llamo mi atención, me acerque con una pequeña idea de que clase de maquina era cuando la vi no lo podía creer era la misma que hace tantos años yo había visto "Salem el Magnifico", al ver esta maquina sonreí si pensarlo si no fuera por ella jamás había sentido la dicha de ser madre y jamás había tenido a Henry conmigo

-que estas viendo- me dijo Emmett abrazándome por detrás

-es esta maquina

-que?

-es la maquina que me cumplió mi deseo

-en serio?- pregunto sorprendido

-si

-es impresionante

-lo se, sino fuera por ella jamás se hubiera vuelto mi sueño realidad

-me alegra que hayamos ido ese día al parque, me alegro de que Alice haya insistido tanto en que saliéramos y te agradezco a ti por pedir ese deseo

-huh?

-si porque gracias a el tuve la dicha de ser padre, por eso te doy las gracias

-yo también- me miro confuso- porque tu también ayudaste un poco osito- al decir eso soltó una carcajada

-te amo bebe

-y yo a ti osito

Ahí nos mantuvimos observando la maravillosa maquina que nos había traído tanta dicha a los dos, cuando escuchamos la vos de mi hijo gritarnos nos dirigimos hacia el para seguir viviendo nuestra eternidad llena de dicha todo gracias a Salem.

**BIEN ESTE ES EL FINAL…**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ES TODO LO QUE MI IMAGINACION PUDO DAR (DENLE LAS GRACIAS A LOS EXAMENES)**

**EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO Y POR SUS REVIEWS**

**TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ESTA COCIENDO SOLO PASA Y LEELA…**

" **LA HISTORIA DE ALICE ANTES DE VIVIR CON LOS CULLEN"**

**YA PUEDES LEERLA… **

**BYE**


End file.
